


Taste Of Life

by Kayka_U



Series: Story [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay jest nadopiekuńczą matką, bardzo kochającą swojego syna, ale trzymającą go pod kloszem. Louis to nieśmiały chłopak, który większość swojego życia spędza na zajęciach lub w domu. Harry pojawia się w domu Tomlinsonów i chce pokazać Louisowi jak wygląda życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wysiadł z taksówki, zabierając swoją walizkę i płacąc kierowcy. Stojąc na chodniku wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni, małą pomiętą kartkę. Zerknął na zapisany na niej adres, a następnie na dom, aby upewnić się, że taksówkarz zawiózł go w odpowiednie miejsce.

Adres się zgadzał. Według kartki to tutaj mieszkała Jay Tomlinson u której miał się zatrzymać.

Harry przyjechał do Londynu na studia. Dostał się na swój wymarzony kierunek, czyli literaturę. Niestety jego rodzina nie była zbyt zamożna i nie było go stać, aby płacić za akademik lub własne mieszkanie. Z pomocą przyszła daleka kuzynka jego ojca. Zaproponowała, żeby Styles zatrzymał się u niej na czas studiów. Chłopak był jej bardzo wdzięczny. Wiedział, że może u niej zostać do końca studiów, mimo to planował znaleźć w miarę dobrą pracę i wynająć coś w centrum miasta, gdy tylko uda mu się trochę odłożyć.

Wsadził kartkę z powrotem do kieszeni i ruszył wzdłuż ścieżki prowadzącej do drzwi. Za sobą ciągną walizkę, która wydawał cichy stukot, kiedy jej kółka sunęły po chodniku.

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, naciskając na dzwonek i czekając aż ktoś z mieszkańców mu otworzy.

Usłyszał zza drzwi, kobiecy głos, który prosił kogoś, aby otworzył drzwi. Nie musiał długo czekać. Drzwi się uchyliły z cichym skrzypnięciem, a oczom loczka ukazał się młody, piękny chłopak. Nie był przystojny, pomimo tego, że wielu pewnie by tak o nim powiedziało. Dla Harry’ego był piękny. Był niższy od zielonookiego. Jego błękitne tęczówki niepewnie spoglądały na gościa. Miał brązowe, roztrzepane włosy, wysokie, dobrze uwydatnione kości policzkowe i wąskie, zaróżowione usta. Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że stoi i się gapi, dopóki zawstydzony chłopak nie spuścił głowy i się nie odezwał. Jednak nic nie poradzi na to, że szatyn go zauroczył.  
\- W-w czym mogę p-pomóc? –spytał niepewnie. Jego głos był bardzo przyjemny, lekko podwyższony i zachrypnięty.

\- Um…jestem Harry Styles – przedstawił się i chciał kontynuować, swoją wypowiedź, kiedy z głębi mieszkania doszedł do niego kobiecy głos.

\- Boo, kto to? – po chwili obok chłopaka pojawiła się kobieta. Kiedy zobaczyła Harry’ego na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Ty musisz być Harry – podeszła do loczka zgarniając go do mocnego uścisku.

\- Tak – wydusił zaskoczony, obejmując kobietę.

\- Jestem Jay – odsunęła się od Harry’ego - a to mój syn Louis – wskazała na szatyna. 

\- Cześć – zielonooki podał mu dłoń.

\- Hej – odpowiedział nieśmiało, lekko ściskając jego dłoń, a policzki szatyna pokryły się czerwienią.

\- Wejdźmy do środka – zarządziła kobieta, wchodząc do domu, a za nią ruszyli chłopcy – Louis pokaż Harry’emu jego pokój, ja muszę iść dokończyć kolację.

Młody Tomlinson pokiwał głową i ruszył w stronę schodów, a za nim podążył loczek.

\- Ile masz lat? – zagadał, kiedy szatyn prowadził go do pokoju.

\- 20 – odpowiedział cicho, nie odwracając się nawet w stronę chłopaka.

\- Ooo, to jesteś tylko rok starszy – odpowiedział wesoło – Studiujesz?

\- Tak – pokiwał głowę.

\- A można wiedzieć co? – Harry zastanawiał się dlaczego każdą wiadomość musi wyciągać z Louisa.

\- Um…literaturę.

\- Naprawdę? To świetnie – wykrzyknął – Ja też dostałem się na literaturę, więc mam nadzieję, że w razie czego mogę liczyć na pomoc z twojej strony.

\- Jasne – zatrzymał się przy zamkniętych drzwiach – To twój pokój – wskazał ręką, nie patrząc na loczka i odwracając się ruszył do drzwi obok, za którymi zniknął.

Cicho wzdychając wszedł do swojego pokoju. Było to małe pomieszczenie, w którym najwięcej miejsca zajmowało łóżko. Pod jedną ze ścian stała szafa, a pod oknem biurko. Nie było tu dużo rzeczy, ale loczkowi to wystarczało.

Położył walizkę na materacu łóżka i po chwili opadł obok niej. Z jego ust wydostało się ciche westchnięcie. Po jego głowie cały czas krążył szatyn, znajdujący się w pokoju obok. Zastanawiał się co jest nie tak z nim. Był strasznie cichy, praktycznie ciągle się rumienił, starał się nie patrzeć na Harry’ego i każdą informację trzeba było z niego wyciągać. Sam z siebie się niewiele odzywał. Tylko gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. Louis naprawdę był dziwny i zastanawiał się co było tego powodem.

Przymknął oczy, czując jak jego ciało się odpręża. W jego umyśle pojawił się obraz pięknych, błękitnych tęczówek. Powoli ogarniał go sen. Nic dziwnego, był zmęczony po podróży. Wiedział, że powinien się rozpakować, ale uznał, że może to zrobić później. Po chwili całkowicie odpłynął.

*****

Lekkie szturchanie i cichy głos, wołający jego imię wybudzał go ze snu. Mrucząc coś pod nosem, machnął ręką próbując odgonić natręta. Szturchania na moment ustały, jednak po chwili ponownie powróciły. Loczek niechętnie uniósł powieki i pierwsze co dostrzegł to zlęknione, błękitne tęczówki.

Przetarł oczy i ponownie spojrzał na szatyna. Chłopak siedział obok niego na łóżku i pochylał się nad nim.

\- Przepraszam Harry, że cię budzę – powiedział odsuwając się, kiedy zauważył, że chłopak już nie śpi – Mama woła nas na kolację.

\- Ok, dzięki – uśmiechnął się do Louisa, podnosząc się z łóżka – W takim razie chodźmy – podszedł do drzwi, gdzie zaczekał na szatyna.

*****

Rozmowa podczas kolacji toczyła się głównie pomiędzy Harrym i Jay. Louis odzywał się, tylko gdy został o coś spytany. Tylko raz odezwał się, kiedy nikt się do niego nie zwrócił. Jay zaczęła wspominać kilka żenujących momentów z dzieciństwa Louisa, podczas których Harry się śmiał.

\- Mamo, proszę cię – jęknął, a na jego policzki wpłynął czerwony kolor. Od razy spuścił głowę, prawie wkładając ją do talerza.

\- Daj spokój kochanie – poklepała go w udo – To jest zabawne, każdy ma takie historie. Nawet Harry

*****

Tej nocy Harry miał problem, aby zasnąć. Nie był już tak bardzo zmęczony, a jego głowę zaprzątał cały czas szatyn. Nie ukrywał, że chłopak go zaabsorbował.

Gdyby Harry był dla niego niemiły, ale zachowywał się w jakiś sposób, który mógłby go zawstydzić to taka reakcja chłopaka, byłaby na miejscu, ale przecież on nie zrobił nic z tych rzeczy.

Jay przecież była bardzo wesołą i otwartą kobietą, dlaczego więc Louis był jej przeciwieństwem? Chciał się tego dowiedzieć i miał nadzieję, że mu się uda.

*****

Złośliwy dźwięk budzika rozniósł się po pokoju. Niechętnie otworzył oko, aby odnaleźć swój telefon. Zgarnął go z szafki nocnej i wyłączył. Usiadł na łóżku rozglądając się dookoła i przeciągając. Ziewną przeciągle, przejeżdżając ręką po włosach i podniósł się, kierując się do drzwi.

Zszedł do kuchni, gdzie od razu podszedł się do lodówki. Wyciągnął sok i sięgnął do szafki po szklankę, która po chwili została zapełniona.

Podniósł ją do ust, kiedy usłyszał cichy pisk. Odwrócił się i zobaczył w wejściu do kuchni Louisa. Jego twarz była cała czerwona, a oczy błądziły po podłodze byleby tylko nie spojrzeć na loczka. Chłopak w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale po chwili zorientował się, że stoi całkowicie nagi przed Louisem.

\- Ups, przepraszam Lou – zaczął nieskrępowany, przepraszającym tonem - Zapomniałem, że nie jestem u siebie. Na ogół śpię nago i w moim domu wstawałem przed wszystkimi, więc nie przejmowałem się ubraniem. Postaram się tego nie powtórzyć. Pójdę się teraz ubrać – szybko przeszedł obok szatyna, czując jak ten się spina, kiedy go mijał i ruszył do swojego pokoju.

Wrócił do kuchni po 20 minutach, gdzie znajdowała się również Jay. Siedzieli z Louisem przy stole i jedli śniadanie. Niebieskooki, gdy tylko go zobaczył od razu się zaczerwienił i spuścił głowę.

\- Dzień dobry Harry – przywitała się kobieta z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Dobry – odwzajemnił uśmiech i zajął swoje miejsce.

Śniadanie odbyło się w ciszy. Gdy zaspokoili swój głód Louis podniósł się szybko ze swojego miejsca z zamiarem udania się po torbę i wyjściem na zajęcia.

\- Boo – Jay zwróciła się do syna – Poczekaj na Harry’ego. Pokażesz mu jak dojechać na uczelnię.

\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową i wyszedł.

Loczek szybko dokończył śniadanie i udał się do swojego pokoju po plecak. Kiedy wrócił Louis czekał już na niego w salonie. Gdy tylko zobaczył Stylesa podniósł się i razem ruszyli do drzwi.

\- Lou – kobieta podeszła do nich – Pamiętaj, abyś wrócił do domu od razu. Nie włócz się nigdzie.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział, posyłając jej lekki uśmiech.

Na początku Harry’emu wydawało się to dziwne, że Jay chce, aby jej 20 letni syn wrócił od razu do domu, jednak po chwili przyszło mu do głowy, że może Louis ma jej w czymś pomóc i dlatego jej tak zależy.

\- A ty Harry, kiedy będziesz? – zwróciła się do loczka.

\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Chciałbym się zapoznać trochę z miastem i zacząć już powoli szukać jakiejś pracy. Na pewno wrócę na kolację.

Kobieta pokiwała głową z szerokim uśmiechem i ucałował obydwóch chłopców w policzki, po czym pozwoliła im wyjść.

Cała podróż odbyła się w ciszy. Gdy tylko wsiedli do metra Louis wyciągnął książkę, więc loczek nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Wyciągnął swojego iPoda i wkładając słuchawki do uszu, włączył urządzenie.

Okazało się, że ich uczelnia znajduje się bardzo blisko wyjścia z metra. Gdy tylko tam dotarli Louis pożegnał się z nim cichym cześć i uciekł zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Wzdychając wszedł do środka wielkiego budynku uniwersytetu.


	2. Chapter 2

Minęły dwa tygodnie odkąd Harry zamieszkał z rodziną Tomlinson. Przez cały ten czas uważnie obserwował szatyna, a szczególnie jego relację z Jay.

Pomimo tego, że była ona bardzo dobra i widać było jak się kochają, coś było nie tak. Codziennie rano przed wyjściem Jay przypominała Louisowi, aby wracał prosto do domy. To było dziwne, przecież nie możliwe, aby kobieta codziennie robiła coś co wymagało pomocy syna. Niebieskooki nigdy nie wychodził wieczorami, ani w weekendy. Większość czasu spędzał w swoim pokoju czytając książki. Rzadko kiedy oglądał telewizor i na ogół były to wiadomości, a z komputera korzystał tylko jeśli musiał przygotować się do zajęć.

Próbował go również obserwować na uczelni, jednak rzadko kiedy spotykał go, a jeśli już to się zdarzało, szatyn siedział sam na ławce z nosem w książce. Nigdy nie widział go z przyjaciółmi, czasami zastanawiał się czy chłopak w ogóle jakichś posiada.

Nie raz próbował porozmawiać z szatynem, ale ten albo uciekał, albo go zbywał krótkimi odpowiedziami. Nie wiedział czemu go tak unikał, przecież nic mu nie zrobił.  
*****

\- W sobotę robię imprezę wpadniesz? – spytał mulat zaciągając się papierosem i wypuszczając dym z ust - Możesz kogoś zaprosić. 

Harry stał ze swoi przyjacielem na dziedzińcu i czekali na chłopaka i kuzyna bruneta.

\- Jasne – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Nie wiedział czemu, ale kiedy chłopak zaproponował mu, aby kogoś ze sobą zabrał od razu pomyślał o Louisie. Nie miał pewności, że chłopak się zgodzi, ale bardzo chciał, aby poszedł z nim.

\- Zayn! – usłyszeli za sobą mocny, irlandzki akcent. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli jak w ich stronę biegnie uśmiechnięty blondyn, wesoło machając, a kilka metrów za nim idzie kuzyn Malika – Cześć skarbie – Niall rzucił się na szyję bruneta, krótko całując – Cześć Harry – odwrócił się do loczka, który uśmiechnął się do Horana.

\- Cześć chłopaki – w końcu dołączył do nich Liam – Jakie palny?

\- Myśleliśmy z Zaynem, aby iść do pizzerii za rogiem. Co wy na to? – zaproponował Harry.

\- Nieee – jęknął Niall – byliśmy tam przedwczoraj. Chodźmy do Nandos. Proszę – spojrzał na swojego chłopaka robiąc maślane oczka – Proszę Zi.

\- Niall, ale to nie zależy tylko ode mnie – odpowiedział. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że mulatowi już dawno przejadło się Nandos.

\- Proszę – blondyn wtulił się w ciało chłopaka – Skarbie, proszę.

Liam i Harry widzieli jak Malik zaczyna wymiękać. Zawsze miał słabość do Irlandczyka i mu ulegał.

\- Co wy na to chłopaki – spojrzał na przyjaciela i kuzyna, z nadzieję, że go uratują. Oni jednak nie planowali tego zrobić.

\- Ja nie mam nic przeciwko – odpowiedział Styles.

\- Ja też – dołączył się Liam.

\- No to idziemy do Nandos – odparł zrezygnowany.

Horan pisnął szczęśliwy i nagrodził swojego chłopaka pocałunkiem w policzek.

Zielonooki przyglądał się temu widokowi z szerokim uśmiechem. Nie ukrywał, że sam chciałby posiadać swoją drugą połówkę. Kogoś, kogo mógłby przytulić, pocałować i wyznać miłość.

Czwórka przyjaciół odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia z terenu uniwersytetu, kiedy przed oczami loczka mignęła postać szatyna, który ostatnimi czasy zajmował jego myśli.

Nie namyślając się długo ruszył w kierunku chłopaka, rzucając do przyjaciół przez ramię, aby chwilę zaczekali. Czuł na sobie ich czujne spojrzenia.

\- Louis, Lou! – wołał za Tomlinsonem, biegnąc w jego stronę. Widział jak szatyn się zatrzymuje, ale nie odwraca. Jego głowa jest pochylona, a wzrok wbity w asfalt. Harry zatrzymał się przy nim kładąc dłoń, na jego ramieniu i odwracając w swoją stronę.

\- Hej Lou – uśmiechnął się szeroko, do chłopaka, kiedy zauważył, że para błękitnych tęczówek wpatruje się w niego.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział cicho, lekko się uśmiechając.

\- Wracasz do domu?

\- Tak.

\- A może miałbyś ochotę iść ze mną i chłopakami do Nandos? – spytał, wskazując ręką na niewielką grupkę, stojącą nieopodal, która uważnie im się przyglądała.

\- Um… - widział jak szatyn lekko się wychyla i niepewnie spogląda na przyjaciół loczka – Nie mogę. Muszę wracać do domu. Do zobaczenia – posłał mu słaby uśmiech i odwracając się pośpiesznie odszedł od Harry’ego.

Styles westchnął, wpatrując się w oddalającą sylwetkę Louisa. Gdy tylko zniknął za murem, odwrócił się i wrócił do przyjaciół.

\- Idziemy? – spytał, kiedy dołączył do grupy i nie czekając na ich reakcję, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

*****

Siedzieli w Nandos, na ich stole leżało pełno jedzenia, które i tak w większości należało do Nialla. Pomiędzy nimi toczyła się rozmowa na temat imprezy, którą organizuje Zayn. W końcu trzeba wszystko przygotować. Harry jednak jako jedyny nie brał w tym udziału.

Głowę zielonookiego cały czas zaprzątał Louis Tomlinson. Ten chłopak i jego relacje z matką były dla niego zagadką. O co chodzi? Dlaczego Jay ciągle kazała mu wracać po zajęciach do domu, dlaczego Louis nie chce nigdzie wyjść? Co z nim nie tak? Przecież chyba nic by się nie stało, gdyby przyszedł z nimi do Nandos i wrócił do domu 2 godziny później.

\- Harry – usłyszał jak ktoś go woła, a po chwili poczuł jak czyjś łokieć wbija się w jego żebra.

\- Co? – spojrzał na przyjaciół, którzy uważnie się mu przyglądali.

\- Co z tobą? Jesteś dziwnie cichy i nieobecny odkąd rozmawiałeś z tym dziwakiem – odezwał się Niall, zarabiając od Zayna uderzenie w tył głowy.

\- Dziwakiem?

\- Z Louisem Tomlinsonem – wyjaśnił Liam.

\- Znacie go? – spytał.

\- Tak. Byliśmy w tym samym liceum, dodatkowo Liam jest z nim teraz na roku – powiedział Zayn – A ty skąd go znasz?

\- Um…jego matka jest dalszą kuzynką mojego ojca i zgodziła się, żebym u nich zamieszkał, kiedy będę tu studiować. Louis zawsze taki był?

\- Taki?

\- Cichy, nieśmiały, w pewnym sensie jakby wycofany.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Payne – Nigdy z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźnił. Zawsze jak ktoś chciał z nim porozmawiać odpowiadał szybko na zadane pytania i uciekał. Zawsze odmawiał, kiedy się go gdzieś zapraszało. Każdą przerwę spędza sam.

\- Kiedyś próbowałem się z nim umówić, ale nawet nie zdążyłem skończyć mówić, kiedy zrobił się cały czerwony i uciekł nie udzielając mi odpowiedzi – wtrącił się Zayn. Harry poczuł jak coś ściska go w piersi, nie specjalnie podobała mu się świadomość, że Zayn i Louis mogliby byś parą.

\- Słucham? – Niall spojrzał z oburzeniem na swojego chłopaka – Kiedy to było? Podoba ci się?

\- W liceum, zanim dołączyłeś do mojej klasy – wytłumaczył brunet.

\- Podoba ci się dalej? – drążył temat, wpatrując się w chłopaka i mrużąc przy tym oczy.

\- Jest śliczny i ma świetny tyłek, ALE to ciebie kocham i nie widzę świata po za tobą – wyjaśnił Malik i pocałował blondyna, zanim ten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Podobno – zaczął Liam, a Harry przeniósł na niego wzrok – to jego mama go tak ogranicza. Oczywiście nie wiem, czy to prawda. Równie dobrze, może to być plotka. Może coś wiesz? W końcu mieszkasz z nim.

\- Wydają się mieć bardzo dobre relacje, ale faktycznie mam wrażenie, że Jay za bardzo kontroluje Louisa. Jednak Lou zachowuje się jakby mu to wcale nie przeszkadzało, więc nie wiem, czy faktycznie tak jest. W końcu jaki 20 lat pozwoli aby rodzice kontrolowali jego życie. Sam już nie wiem. Próbowałem zbliżyć się do niego, aby móc się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale on ucieka.

\- Może zmuś go do mówienie – zaproponował Niall.

\- Boję się, że jak to zrobię to całkiem zamknie się w sobie i nie odpowie nawet na moje pytania.

\- Musisz być przy tym delikatny.

*****

Podczas powrotu do domu Harry postanowił, spróbować dowiedzieć się, czy Jay faktycznie „więzi” Louisa, dlaczego tak jest i pomóc Lou dowiedzieć się jak powinno wyglądać życie w wieku 20 lat.

Wszedł do domu, ściągając buty i od razu skierował się do kuchni gdzie znajdowała się Jay, która przygotowywała kolację.

\- Cześć Harry – uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka – Jak było na zajęciach?

\- Dobrze – podszedł do lodówki z której wyjął sok i nalał do pustej szklani.

\- Jesteś głodny? Mogę ci coś zrobić, do kolacji jeszcze trochę czasu – zaproponowała, kątem oka obserwując jak chłopak siada przy stole w kuchni.

\- Nie trzeba. Byłem z przyjaciółmi w Nandos. Spotkałem Louis i zaproponowałem mu, aby poszedł z nami, ale odmówił mówiąc, że musi wracać do domu.

\- Tak skarbie, Louis musi wracać do domu po zajęciach – odpowiedziała, jakby dla niej to nie było nic dziwnego, że 20 latek musi wracać do domu, kiedy jego mama tak zarządzi.

\- Trzeba ci w czymś pomóc? Jeśli tak, to też mogę wracać prosto z zajęć – zaproponował.

\- Nie trzeba, nie potrzebuję na razie przy niczym pomocy, ale jeśli się to zmieni to na pewno dam ci znać – obserwował jak kobieta podchodzi do lodówki, wyjmując z niej miskę, w której jak podejrzewał Harry znajdowało się mięso na kolację.

\- Mój przyjaciel Zayn zaprosił mnie na imprezę w sobotę – wypalił nagle loczek. Postanowił spróbować i spytać się, czy Louis mógłby z nim tam iść.

\- Cieszę się, że masz już przyjaciół – odpowiedziała – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawić.

Harry nie odpowiedział tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Zaproponował mi, abym kogoś zaprosił. Myślałem, że może Louis miałby ochotę pójść tam ze mną.

\- Przykro mi Harry, ale Lou nie może nocą wychodzić z domu. Niestety nie będzie mógł z tobą pójść – oznajmiła.

\- Och, szkoda – odpowiedział wstając ze swojego miejsca – Idę do siebie.

Postanowił na razie nie ciągnąć tej rozmowy i nie wypytywać Jay. Najpierw chciał porozmawiać z Louisem, z nadzieję, że w końcu uda mu się wyciągnąć o co chodzi, dlaczego jego matka jest taka.

Udał się do swojego pokoju, zostawiając tam plecak i od razu z niego wyszedł kierując się do pokoju szatyna. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami pukając i czekając, aż usłyszy zaproszenie. Zza drzwi nie doszedł żaden dźwięk. Zapukał jeszcze raz, ale dalej nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Nacisnął klamkę, pchając drzwi i wsunął się do pokoju. Louis leżał na łóżku. Nie zareagował na wtargnięcie Harry’ego. Jego oczy były zamknięta, a klata piersiowa unosiła się w stałym rytmie. Chłopak spał.

Zbliżył się, przysiadając na skraju łóżka i obserwując spokojną twarz Tomlinsona. Jego błękitne tęczówki były ukryte pod powiekami. Długie rzęsy rzucały cień na jego policzki, a wąskie, lekko zaróżowione usta były rozchylone. Harry musiał przyznać, że w tym momencie wyglądał niezwykle pięknie. Wyciągnął rękę odgarniając kilka zbłąkanych kosmyków opadających na jego czoło.

Louis poruszył się niespokojnie, marszcząc brwi. Styles natychmiast cofnął rękę. Powieki szatyna zaczęły drgać by ostatecznie odsłonić jego oczy. Przez kilka chwil, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w sufit, po czym przeniósł go na Harry’ego. Jego oczy natychmiast stały się większy, a na policzkach pojawił się rumieniec.

\- Hej – loczek uśmiechnął się delikatnie – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział cicho, siadając na materacu i uciekając wzrokiem w bok – Coś się stało?

\- Nie, chciałem tylko porozmawiać – zauważył, że kiedy to powiedział ciało szatyna się spięło.

\- Um…o czym?

\- O tobie i twojej mamie.

\- To znaczy? – niepewnie zerknął na zielonookiego.

\- Widzę, że coś tu jest nie tak. Lou masz 20 lat, a mam wrażenie, że twoja mama traktuje cię jak 5 latka. Musisz wracać do domu od razu po zajęciach. Jeśli ona cię nie poprosi byś poszedł gdzieś, to nigdzie nie wychodzisz. Zaproponowałem, że zabiorę cię w sobotę na imprezę do Zayna, ale powiedziała, że nie wolno ci być w nocy po za domem. Louis o co tu chodzi? Dlaczego cię tak „więzi”?

\- To nic. Po prostu bardzo mnie kocha i nie chce, aby coś mi się stało – starał się być jak najbardziej obojętny, jednak nie bardzo mu to wyszło.

\- A ty? Tobie to nie przeszkadza? Nie chciałbyś czasami wyjść gdzieś ze znajomymi, wrócić później do domu, poznać nowych ludzi, zakochać się.

\- N-nie – zająknął.

\- Nie kłam – Harry nie dał się oszukać.

\- Nie kła…

\- Louis – powiedział ostro.

Szatyn westchnął głośno, przymykając oczy. Na chwilę w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Louis cały czas siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, a Styles uważnie mu się przyglądał.

\- Nie mogę jej tego zrobić. Ona tak bardzo mnie kocha i martwi się o mnie. Całe życie poświęciła mi. Kiedy mój ojciec dowiedział się, że mama jest w ciąży, odszedł. Mama musiała sobie sama poradzić. Podczas porodu nastąpiły komplikacje i cudem przeżyłem. Kilka miesięcy spędziłem w szpitalu. Dlatego jest taka nadopiekuńcza, tak się o mnie troszczy. Kocha mnie, wychowała mnie sama nie zważając na własne zachcianki. Nie chcę jej zamartwiać, dlatego robię wszystko o co mnie poprosi.

\- Lou - westchnął - to naprawdę wspaniale, ale nie możesz wiecznie siedzieć tutaj jak w więzieniu. Musisz zacząć wychodzić i zachowywać się jak 20 latek. 

\- Chciałbym, ale prawda jest taka, że nie bardzo wiem jak wygląda życie 20 latka. Może nie zauważyłeś, ale nie mam znajomych, rzadko oglądam telewizor i na ogół są to wiadomości, a z komputera korzystam tylko gdy muszę się przygotować na zajęcia. Po za tym jak już mówiłem to ważne dla mojej mamy, abym był bezpieczny.

\- Oh, daj spokój – Harry sam nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł się lekko zirytowany – W domu też może ci się coś stać. Przecież to nie jest tak, że wrócisz później do domu lub wyjdziesz gdzieś w weekend i coś ci się stanie. Prawdopodobieństwo czegoś takiego jest niewielkie.

\- Ale… - próbował protestować, ale loczek znowu mu przerwał.

\- Nie ma żadnego ale Louis. Masz 20 lat i twoja mama musi to zrozumieć. Kiedyś jej zabraknie i co wtedy? Będziesz sam, zagubiony i przestraszony nie wiedząc co powinieneś zrobić. Mam zamiar ci pomóc i pokazać to co straciłeś i mogłeś stracić. Nie musimy rzucać się od razu na głęboką wodę, aby nie wystraszyć twojej mamy. Zaczniemy powoli. Co byś chciał zobaczyć, gdzie byś chciał się udać?

\- Um… - Harry widział jak szatyn znowu się rumieni – Może to głupie, ale nigdy nie byłem w wesołym miasteczku. Chciałbym się kiedyś tam wybrać.

\- Nigdy? – zdziwił się Styles.

Louis pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Mama uważa, że jest tam zbyt wielkie ryzyko i mogłoby mi się coś stać. Nigdy mnie tam nie zabrała.

\- Ok, może to nie to co miałem na myśli i co robią 20 latkowie na co dzień, ale zabiorę cię tam.

\- Naprawdę? – widział jak niebieskie oczy rozbłysnęły podekscytowaniem, ale po chwili przygasły – Ale co z mamą?

\- Zostaw to mi - posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, chwytając dłoń szatyna i lekko ją ściskając.


	3. Chapter 3

Wpadł jak burza do domu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Pośpiesznie ściągnął buty odwieszając kurtkę i chwytając plecak ruszył w głąb domu.

\- Harry? – z kuchni wyłoniła się Jay, na jej twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie – Wszystko dobrze?

\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

\- To co się stało, że tak wcześnie wróciłeś do domu? Myślałam, że jak zwykle spotkasz się z przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie, dzisiaj chłopcy nie dali rady.

Pokiwała głową dając znak, że rozumie i z powrotem zniknęła w pokoju obok.

Harry odwrócił się i pognał schodami na piętro. Od razu podbiegł do drzwi, za którymi krył się pokój szatyna i w nie zapukał. Nie czekając na reakcję Louisa, wszedł do środka. Chłopak siedział na szerokim parapecie, zaczytany w jakiejś książce. Nawet nie zauważył, że ma gościa. Loczek podbiegł do szatyna wyrywając mu książkę z rąk i siadając na drugim końcu parapetu. Widział zdzwione spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek na sobie.

\- Haj – zawołał wesoło, szeroko się uśmiechając i ukazując swoje dołeczki w policzkach.

\- Um…cześć Harry – odpowiedział, obejmując nogi.

\- Masz plany na niedzielę? – zapytał, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

\- Słucham? – nie rozumiał loczka.

\- Głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że nic nie planowałeś, jednak teraz masz już ten dzień zajęty.  
\- Co?

\- Mówiłem, że pomogę ci wyjść z domu.

\- Harry, nie musisz. Po za tym nie wiem czy chcę, boję się, że się nie wpasuję.

\- Spokojnie, będę przy tobie i pomogę ci jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- A moja mama? Nie chcę jej martwić – westchnął, wyglądając przez okno.

\- Porozmawiam z nią. Po za tym Lou, nie możesz wiecznie siedzieć w domu. Musisz zacząć wychodzić i poznawać ludzi, a twoja mama nie może ci tego zabronić.

\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową, z cichym westchnięciem, a na twarzy loczka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

*****

Przez cały dzień Harry zastanawiał się jak zacząć rozmowę i kiedy w ogóle porozmawiać z Jay. Wiedział, że powinna to być pora, kiedy nie jest niczym zajęta i najlepiej by była chociaż odrobinę wypoczęła. Zwiększało to szansę, na to, że się zgodzi.

Postanowił zrobić to wieczorem, kiedy Louis, po kolacji i pomocy w zmywaniu naczyń, zniknie w swoim pokoju, a Jay skończy oglądać kolejny odcinek swojego ulubionego serialu.

Zszedł po schodach upewniając się, że kobieta siedzi w salonie sama i udał się do kuchni. Postawił wodę i wyciągnął dwa kubki, do których wrzucił torebki z herbatą. Kiedy czajnik dał znać, że woda jest gorąca, sięgnął po niego i nalał do kubków. Biorąc je ruszył do salonu.

Jay siedziała na kanapie. Na jej kolanach spoczywała błękitna koszula, zapewne należąca do Louisa, a obok niej koszyk z przyborami do szycia. Harry dostrzegł, że przyszywała guzik, do niebieskiego materiału.

\- Zrobiłem herbatę – podszedł do stolika, stawiają na nim dwa kubki i opadając na kanapę.

\- Dziękuję skarbie – uśmiechnęła się do loczka.

W pomieszczeniu zapanował cisza, podczas której Harry zastanawiał się jak zacząć rozmowę, nieświadomie wbijając swój wzrok w kobietę. Jay czując na sobie spojrzenie Stylesa podniosła głowę i spojrzała na chłopaka.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Co? Um…nie, to znaczy – zaczął się plątać, nie sądził, że będzie to dla niego takie trudne. Wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze. Zaczął od początku – Wiesz tak sobie pomyślałem, że może Louis mógłby się gdzieś ze mną wybrać w niedzielę.

\- Oh… - wyrwało się z jej ust.

Odłożyła koszulę na bok i sięgnęła po kubek herbaty. Harry zauważył jak jej dłonie lekko drżą.

\- Czemu?

\- Nie znam jeszcze za dobrze Londynu – skłamał – i myślałem, że Louis mógłby mi coś więcej pokazać. Po za tym chciałbym go lepiej poznać. W domu cały dzień praktycznie spędza w swoim pokoju - to akurat była prawda.

\- Um…Harry to nie jest dobry pomysł. Wolałabym, aby Louis nie wychodził z domu jeśli nie jest to konieczne.

\- Jay, wiesz, że nie możesz go wiecznie trzymać w domu. On ma 20 lat i nie ma pojęcia jak wygląda życie osób w jego wieku. Tak nie można. Kiedyś będzie musiał sobie sam radzić i będzie mu ciężko.

\- Harry, ty nie rozumiesz… - jęknęła, w jej oczach zabłyszczały łzy.

\- Rozumiem. Louis mi powiedział - usiadł bliżej kobiety, chwytając jej dłoń w swoją – Wiem, że go kochasz. Macie tylko siebie i od zawsze tak było. Rozumiem, że chcesz go chronić, ale trzymając go ciągle pod kluczem tylko go krzywdzisz. Louis nie może ciągle siedzieć w domu, on w ogóle nie ma przyjaciół. Proszę cię. Przez cały dzień będę przy nim. Pozwól mi go zabrać ze sobą.

\- Ale… - jej dolna warga zaczęła drżeć.

\- Proszę – ton głosu Harry’ego był błagalny.

\- Masz rację – westchnęła – Nie mogę go wiecznie trzymać przy sobie, ale po prostu mam tylko jego. Zawsze tak było. Kocham go i nie chcę go stracić.

\- Nie stracisz. Przecież to nie tak, że wyjdzie gdzieś z domu dla przyjemności i nagle coś złego się stanie.

\- To już nawet nie chodzi o to – pociągnęła nosem – Boję się, że on mnie zostawi.

\- Nigdy tego nie zrobi. Kocha cię. To fakt, że kiedyś znajdzie pracę, wyprowadzi się, założy własną rodzinę, ale nigdy cię nie zostawi. Zawsze będziesz jego mamą. Będzie cię odwiedzał i dzwonił do ciebie. Nigdy nie zostawi cię samą.

Zapadła cisza podczas, której Jay rozmyślała nad słowami chłopaka. Loczek cierpliwie czekał, aż kobieta się odezwie, ale kiedy przez dłuższy czas nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, sam postanowił ponownie zabrać głos.

\- Więc jak? Louis może wyjść ze mną w niedzielę?

\- Gdzie zamierzasz go zabrać?

\- Jeszcze nie do końca wiem. Pozwiedzamy trochę Londyn, może zatrzymamy się w jakiejś kawiarni, może kino – kłamał. Wiedział gdzie chce zabrać Louisa, ale bał się, że jeśli powie prawdę to kobieta może ich nie puścić.

\- No dobrze – westchnęła – ale musicie wrócić przed 20.

\- Dobrze – pokiwał ochoczo głową, szeroko się uśmiechając – Dziękuję – cmoknął kobietę w policzek i pognał do pokoju szatyna powiedzieć mu dobrą informację.

*****

\- Lou? Jesteś gotowy? – w drzwiach do pokoju szatyna stanął loczek.

Chłopak stał przy szafie wyciągając z niego sweter.

\- Tak – ruszył w kierunku loczka z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach – Idziemy?

\- Oczywiście.

Wyszli z pokoju, schodząc do salonu holu gdzie czekała już na nich Jay.

\- Lou nie musisz iść jeśli nie chcesz – kobieta położyła chłopakowi ręce na ramionach i spojrzała w jego oczy, z nadzieję, że może jednak jej syn zostanie.

\- Mamo chcę iść – westchnął. To był już około 20 raz, kiedy jego rodzicielka o to zapytała.

\- No dobrze – odpowiedziała zrezygnowana – ale pamiętaj, jakby coś się działo wracaj do domu, lub dzwoń.

\- Mamo będzie dobrze, po za tym będzie ze mną Harry – uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, zaopiekuję się Louisem – stanął za szatynem, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu – Musimy już iść, inaczej spóźnimy się na pociąg.

Pokiwała głowę, przytulając syna i całując go w czoło. Louis wyswobodził się z jej objęć i razem z Harrym wyszli z domu, kierując się na stację metra.

\- Gdzie mnie zabierasz? – Lou był podekscytowany, czuł jak energia rozsadza go od środka.

\- Zobaczysz – uśmiechnął się, spoglądając kątem oka na niższego chłopaka. Widział jego szeroki uśmiech i podekscytowanie w oczach.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiesz?

\- Bo chcę, by była to niespodzianka - ujął dłoń szatyna, przyspieszając kroku – Chodź, bo się spóźnimy.

*****

\- I co myślisz? – Harry spojrzał na Louisa. Widział jak jego oczy błyszczą, a na twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech, który wywołał dookoła jego oczu urocze zmarszczki. Wyglądał pięknie. Wyglądał jak dziecko, które dostało upragniony prezent na gwiazdkę.

\- To…Harry, dziękuję – przysunął się do loczka wtulając się w jego ciało.

Stali na niewielkim placu, a kilka metrów przed nimi znajdowało się wejście od wesołego miasteczka.

\- Poczekaj tutaj, kupię bilety i wracam – poinformował chłopaka, na co ten pokiwał głową, i ruszył w kierunku kas.

Kolejka nie była zbyt duża, więc szybko zdobył bilety. Skierował się w stronę chłopaka z uśmiechem, który po chwili zniknął. Zmarszczył brwi, wiedząc sytuację, która rozgrywała się kilka metrów przed nim.

Louis stał z jakimś nieznajomym mu chłopakiem, który ewidentnie go zaczepiał. Widział jak ciało szatyna jest spięte, a on sam unika wzroku nieznajomego.

Ruszył przyspieszając, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy Louisie. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem słyszał ich rozmowę.

\- Coś ty taki nieśmiały. Nie zjem cię, chcę się tylko umówić – nieznajomy próbował przekonać Lou.

\- Nie chcę – odpowiedział niepewnie, kręcąc głową.

\- Co ci szkodzi? – położył dłoń na ramieniu niebieskookiego.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – Harry zatrzymał się przy Louisie, obejmując go ramieniem i przyciągając do siebie.

Nieznajomy widząc to od razu ściągnął swoją dłoń z ramienia Louisa i odsunął się od niego.

\- Wszystko dobrze skarbie? – spojrzał na Lou, który bardziej przysunął się go niego.

\- Tak – pokiwał głową.

\- Masz chłopka? Sorry, nie wiedziałem – odezwał się, wycofując – Trzeba było tak od razu – odwrócił się, oddalając.

\- Louis, na pewno w porządku? – chwycił go za ramiona, odwracając do siebie i spoglądając w oczy.

\- Tak – posłał mu słaby uśmiech – Tylko trochę się zestresowałem. Nie lubię takich sytuacji.

Loczek pokiwał głową, dając znać, że rozumie i puścił jego ramiona.

\- To co? Idziemy? – pokazał mu bilety.

\- Tak? – pokiwał głową, ruszając razem z Harrym do wejścia.

*****

Ledwie przekroczyli próg, a Harry poczuł jak Louis ciągnie go w kierunku pierwszej atrakcji. Przechodzili z jednego stanowiska na drugie. Przez cały czas uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, a loczek chciałby już zawsze widzieć go takiego. Gdziekolwiek by nie poszli mieli dużo frajdy. Nie ważne, czy to była zwykła karuzela (głównie oblegana przez dzieci), czy rollercoaster.

Po raz pierwszy widział, żeby szatyna tak roznosiła energia i tak dużo mówił. Podobało mu się to.

Po kilku godzinach opadli na jedną z wielu ławek, chcąc dać odpocząć swoim nogom, zajadając się watą cukrową.

\- Zmęczony? – loczek spojrzał na szatyna i zauważył, jak do jego brody przykleił się kawałek waty. Machinalnie wyciągnął rękę, zabierając słodycz z jego twarzy i wkładając go do ust.

\- Odrobinę, ale nie chcę jeszcze wracać – bąknął, rumieniąc się na gest, który wykonał Harry.

\- To dobrze, bo też nie mam na to ochoty.

*****

Przechadzali się ulicami Londynu cały czas rozmawiając. Okazało się, że przy bliższym poznaniu Lou jest bardzo wesołą i wygadaną sobą. Harry nie musiał z niego wyciągać odpowiedzi.

Przechodzili obok jednego z kin, kiedy zauważył, że przy jego boku brakuje szatyna. Spojrzał za siebie i ujrzał go stojącego przed jednym z plakatów i uważnie mu się przygląda. Podszedł do chłopaka również spojrzał na plakat filmowy.

\- Chcesz na niego iść? – zagadnął.

\- A moglibyśmy? – spojrzał na loczka z roziskrzonymi oczami.

\- Jasne, też planowałem go obejrzeć. Zaraz sprawdzę, kiedy następny seans i kupię bilety.

\- Ok – Harry poczuł jak Louis chwyta jego dłoń i pozwala się prowadzić w kierunku kasy.

Okazało się, że nie muszą długo czekać, więc już po 20 minutach siedzieli w sali kinowej, gdzie właśnie rozpoczynał się film. Przez cały seans Louis ani razu nie oderwał wzroku od ekranu, siedział całkowicie pochłonięty przez to co się działo. Z kolei Harry mniej skupiał się na filmie, a bardziej na szatynie, który siedział obok niego.

*****

\- Głodny? – wyszli z kina i ponownie znaleźli się na jednej z londyńskich ulic – Bo ja tak.

W ramach odpowiedzi Harry usłyszał jak z brzucha Lou dochodzi głośne burczenie.

\- Tak – odpowiedział rumieniąc się.

\- Niedaleko powinna być pizzeria, może być?

\- Jasne – odpowiedział, pozwalając się prowadzić.

Szybko dotarli do pizzerii, zajmując miejsce w rogu i składając zamówienie. Po około 30 minutach oczekiwania pojawiła się kelnerka przynosząc ich pizze.

Loczek właśnie opowiadał o tym jak w wieku 10 lat pokłóci się z siostrą, a jego mama przy rozstrzygnięciu sporu stanęła po stronie dziewczyny. Obrażony postanowił uciec z domu, ale dotarł zaledwie do końca swojej ulicy, kiedy rozpętała się burza i przerażony wrócił do domu.

Był tak pochłonięty swoją opowieścią, że nie zauważył jak położył łokieć, na swój talerz z kawałkiem pizzy, który stał na kraju stolika. Nacisnął, przez co talerz się przechylił i razem z włoskim przysmakiem wylądował na jego kolanach, brudząc jego spodnie.

\- Kurwa – przeklął, a po chwili spojrzał na szatyna, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł przyjemny, wysoki śmiech.

Louis siedział naprzeciwko, śmiejąc się i wpatrując w Harry’ego. Mógłby już zawsze podziwiać ten widok i słuchać tego dźwięku. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, jakĄ reakcję wywołał u szatyna. Poczuł dziwne, ale przyjemne trzepotanie w jego brzuchu. W tej chwili nie interesowało go, że na jego kolanach leży kawałek pizzy i zapewne tworzy na spodniach plamę. Nie obchodziło go, że inni się im przypatrują. Teraz interesował go chłopak, siedząc przy jego stoliku, który głośno się śmiał.

*****

\- Nareszcie jesteście – odetchnęła Jay, stanęła w holu, obserwując jak chłopcy ściągali buty i jesienne kurtki – Jak było?

\- Fantastycznie, naprawdę spędziliśmy wspaniały dzień – Louis odpowiedział uśmiechając się od ucha, do ucha. Podszedł do kobiety, składając na jej policzku pocałunek i skierował się w stronę schodów.

\- Nie zjesz kolacji? – podążyła za nim wzrokiem.

\- Nie, byliśmy z Harry na pizzy – odpowiedział zanim zniknął na piętrze.

\- Jest szczęśliwy – westchnęła patrząc na loczka.

\- Tak, naprawdę dobrze się bawił – pokiwał głową, niepewnie się uśmiechając.

\- Dalej nie podoba mi się ten pomysł, jednak dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się do Harry’ego – Dziękuję, że jest szczęśliwy i się nim zaopiekowałeś.

Styles posłał jej szeroki uśmiech i tłumacząc się zmęczeniem ruszył do swojego pokoju. Zdziwił się, kiedy przed swoimi drzwiami zauważył Louisa.

\- Lou, coś się stało?

\- Nie – chłopak zbliżył się do loczka, przytulając się i całując w policzek - Dziękuję – zarumienił się odsuwając i zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Cos ty psez caly dzen tafi sceslify? – Harry spojrzał na Niall, który z ustami pełnymi jedzenia zagadnął do niego. Loczek zrobił zniesmaczoną minę i sięgnął po swoją szklankę z colą.

Jak zwykle po zajęciach czwórka przyjaciół postanowiła gdzieś wyjść, aby wspólnie coś zjeść. Tym razem nie wygrał Niall i jego Nandos, więc skończyli w pobliskiej pizzerii.

\- Udało mi się wczoraj wyciągnąć Louisa z domu – odpowiedział wesoło, odgryzając kawałek pizzy.

\- Co? – trójka chłopaków wpatrywała się w niego z lekkim szokiem. Dobrze wiedzieli jak wygląda sytuacja Louisa.

\- Jak tego dokonałeś? – zainteresował się Liam.

\- Porozmawiałem z Louisem. Na początku nie był zbyt entuzjastyczny, bojąc się co powie jego mama, ale ostatecznie się zgodził. Później poprosiłem Jay. Najpierw nie chciała się zgodzić, ale ostatecznie uległa moim namowom.  
\- I gdzie go zabrałeś?

\- Lou zawsze chciał odwiedzić wesołe miasteczko, więc go tam zabrałem. Później byliśmy w kinie i poszliśmy na pizze – wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po swoją szklankę.

\- Czyli taka jakby randka? – usta Zayna wygięły się w złośliwym uśmiechu.

Harry słysząc słowa przyjaciela zakrztusił się własnym napojem.

\- Co? – wychrypiał – Nie!

\- Nie? Cały dzień spędziliście sami, byliście w wesołym miasteczku, poszliście do kina i na pizze. Jak to inaczej nazwiesz? – Zayn posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Randka – wyśpiewał Niall

\- Nie, wyjście dwójki przyjaciół – zaprotestował loczek, czując jak się rumieni.

\- Kto płacił? – zapytał mulat.

\- Ja.

\- Trzymaliście się za ręce?

\- Czasami. Skąd wiedziałeś?

\- Strzelałem – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Randka – ponownie wyśpiewał blondyn.

\- Liam, może stanąłbyś po mojej stronie – burknął zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Sorry kolego, ale zgadzam się z nimi. To była randka – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Dzięki, taki z ciebie przyjaciel – burknął obrażony.

\- Jestem świetnym przyjacielem, który załatwił ci pracę – odpowiedział.

\- Co? – z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na Payna.

\- Mój szef poszukuje pracownika.

\- Miałbym pracować na siłowni? Przecież nie znam się na tym.

\- Spokojnie nie będziesz trenerem, potrzebny jest ktoś do recepcji. Co ty na to? Nieźle płaci i będziesz mieć darmowy wstęp na siłownię.

\- W takim razie biorę ją – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem – Dzięki Liam.

\- Spoko, jutro po zajęciach możesz tam ze mną pójść. Dogadasz się z Markiem.

\- Świetnie.

\- Trzeba to uczcić – zaśmiał się Niall.

\- Ze znalezienia pracy? – spojrzał na blondyna z powątpiewaniem.

\- A czemu nie? – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ty i bez powodu byś mógł świętować – skomentował Zayn, jednak Horan nie zwrócił na to w ogóle uwagi.

\- To co, kręgle w piątek po zajęciach? – zaproponował, na co reszta mu przytaknęła – Mógłbyś zabrać Louisa. Chętne go poznamy – dodał.

\- Jasne, czemu nie. Jeśli tylko on i Jay nie będą mieć nic przeciwko.

Musiał przyznać, że to był dobry pomysł. Kolejny krok, aby pomóc chłopakowi się uniezależnić od swojej rodzicielki. Przy okazji Lou ma szanse zdobyć przyjaciół.

*****

\- Jak ci minął dzień? – Jay spojrzała na Harry’ego. Razem z Louisem siedzieli przy kuchennym stole jedząc kolację.

\- Całkiem dobrze. Byłem dzisiaj na rozmowie o pracę i dostałem ją – odpowiedział wesoło i włożył do ust widelec z kawałkiem zapiekanki.

\- To cudownie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Odwzajemnił go i przeniósł wzrok na Louis, zobaczył na jego twarzy nieśmiały uśmiech, który posyłał w jego kierunku.

\- Gdzie będziesz pracować?

\- Na siłowni, potrzebują kogoś do recepcji. Liam mi ją załatwił.

\- To wspaniałe, że masz takich przyjaciół.

\- Tak – pokiwał głową – W piątek po zajęciach idziemy na kręgle, aby to uczcić. Pomyślałem sobie, że może Lou poszedłby z nami. Chłopcy chcieliby go poznać.

Ciało Louisa zesztywniało, a jego oczy powędrowały w kierunku Jay. Kobieta siedziała wpatrując się w Harry’ego. Jej usta były ściśnięte, a w oczach widoczna była niepewność z odrobiną gniewu. Zapewne nie podobało jej się to, że Styles ponownie chciał go gdzieś wyciągnąć.

\- Mamo? Chciałbym iść – niepewny głos Louisa rozniósł się po kuchni, kiedy Jay przez dłuższy czas się nie odezwała.

\- Lou… - spojrzała na swojego syna.

\- Mamo proszę, mam 20 lat i chciałbym móc czasami gdzieś wyjść. Nic się nie stanie, będę z Harrym – próbował ją przekonać.

\- No dobrze – westchnęła – Macie być w domu najpóźniej o 19.00.

\- Dobrze – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując swoje dołeczki.

\- Dziękuje mamo – również uśmiechnął się do swojej rodzicielki i przesunął wzrok na loczka.

*****

Stał na dziedzińcu uczelni z trójką swoich przyjaciół. Czekali na Louisa, aby móc wspólnie się udać do kręgielni. Harry w ostatniej chwili jeszcze ich instruował jak mają się zachowywać. Nie chciał, aby Louis źle się czuł.

\- Żadnych głupich tekstów, które mogłoby go zawstydzać, żadnych rozmów na temat jego relacji z Jay, szczególnie jeśli mają dotyczyć jego wychodzenia z domu i żadnego śmiania się z niego.

\- Jezu, Harry – westchnął Niall przewracając oczami – nie jesteśmy dziećmi i wiemy jak się zachować.

\- Czasami mam co do tego wątpliwości, więc wol…

\- Zamknij się, twój chłopak idzie – przerwał mu Malik.

\- Co? – zerknął przez ramię i zauważył jak Louis zmierza w ich kierunku. Miał spuszczoną głowę, a jego kroki były bardzo powolne, wiedział, że chłopak się stresuje – To nie jest mój chłopak – warknął i ruszył w kierunku szatyna.

Kiedy był kilka kroków od niego, chłopak podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając na loczka.

\- Cześć Lou – zatrzymał się naprzeciwko niego.

\- Hej.

\- Denerwujesz się?

\- Trochę – odpowiedział, wychylając się lekko i spoglądając na trójkę chłopaków stojących kilka metrów dalej.

\- Nie masz o co – stanął obok, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach i prowadząc w kierunku przyjaciół – Będzie dobrze. Polubisz ich – uśmiechnął się szeroko, spoglądając w oczy Tommo.

Gdy tylko zatrzymali się przy trójce chłopaków, Louis od razu wbił swój wzrok w buty, jakby były najciekawszym obiektem jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Harry dostrzegając to i chcąc dodać mu otuchy, chwycił jego dłoń i lekko ścisnął. 

\- Lou – zwrócił się do szatyna i kiedy chłopak na niego spojrzał, kontynuował – To są moi przyjaciele. Zayn, Niall i Liam, którego powinieneś kojarzyć z zajęć – błękitne tęczówki nieśmiało przesunęły się na nich.

\- Cześć Louis – zawołali wesoło, szeroko się do niego uśmiechając.

\- Cześć – niepewnie odpowiedział, rumieniąc się.

\- To co, idziemy – zarządził loczek i całą piątką wyszli po za teren uczelni.

*****

Siedzieli w kręgielni, nie zważając na czas. Louis szybko polubił trójkę nowopoznanych chłopaków i powoli się przed nimi otwierał. Również przyjaciele loczka szybko z chęcią spędzali czas z szatynem.

Grali w kręgle, które – ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich – wygrał Louis. Podczas zabawy było wiele śmiechów i żartów, a w nagrodę Louis mógł wybrać miejsce, do którego mieli pójść coś zjeść.

Od razu został zaatakowany przez Niall i jego minę szczeniaczka, błagającego, aby iść do Nandos. Ku niezadowoleniu reszty, Lou przystał na propozycję, twierdząc, że jeszcze nigdy tam nie był. Dzięki temu zarobił szeroki uśmiech i mocny uścisk od blondyna.

\- I jak? – usłyszał cichy głos Harry’ego, kiedy opuszczali kręgielnie.

\- Jest niesamowicie – spojrzał w zielone tęczówki loczka, a na jego twarz wstąpił uśmiech – Dziękuję, naprawdę wspaniale się bawię, a chłopcy są cudowni.

\- Ej gołąbeczki, idziemy – zawołał Zayn, który stał kilka metrów przed nimi razem z pozostałą dwójką.

Louis od razu się zarumienił, spuszczając głowę, a Styles posłał przyjacielowi mordercze spojrzenie.

W Nandos dalej towarzyszył im wesoły nastrój. Byli bardzo głośni, przez co klienci posyłali im zdegustowane spojrzenia, a raz nawet przyszedł do nich pracownik, prosząc, aby byli ciszej.

W pewnym momencie Zayn się zapomniał i przypomniał Louisowi o tym, jak próbował go w liceum poderwać. Speszony szatyn spuścił głowę, rumieniąc się i bąkając przeprosiny. Z kolei Harry i Niall posłali mulatowi mordercze spojrzenia.

Mimo wszystko ta sytuacja nie zniszczyła atmosfery i już po chwili zachowywali się jakby w ogóle nie było tematu.

Wszyscy rozstali w wyśmienitych humorach i rozeszli do swoich domów.

*****

\- To był naprawdę cudowny dzień – Louis spojrzał na loczka, kiedy zatrzymali się na ganku, przed drzwiami.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podobało – odpowiedział, również spoglądając na Louisa.

\- Dziękuję – zbliżył się do Harry’ego całując jego policzek – Dziękuję za wszystko co dla mnie robisz.

Podszedł do drzwi otwierając się i razem z loczkiem wchodząc do środka. W holu od razu pojawiła się Jay, a po jej minie można było stwierdzić, że jest wściekła.

\- O której to się wraca – syknęła przez zęby.

Założyła ręce na piersi i zaczęła stukać stopą o podłogę. Jej brwi były ściągnięte, a usta mocno zaciśnięte.

\- Um…przecież jest – Louis spojrzał na zegar, który wisiał nad lustrem – 20.00?! – wykrzyknął zaskoczony.

\- No właśnie, 20.00 – warknęła – Mieliście najpóźniej wrócić o 19.00. Wiecie jak się martwiłam? Dzwoniłam do was, ale żaden nie był łaskaw odebrać.

\- Um…przepraszam, ale mój telefon się rozładował – wytłumaczył Harry.

\- Ja…ja – zaczął Lou, kiedy wzrok matki przeniósł się na niego – Mam wyciszony telefon w torbie. Przepraszam mamo, to się więc…

\- Masz rację, to się więcej nie powtórzy. Ponieważ już nigdy, nigdzie cię nie puszczę. Koniec! – zarządziła.

Louis spuścił głowę, kiwając nią na zgodę, a Harry miał wrażenie, że w jego błękitnych tęczówkach dostrzegł łzy.

\- Ale… - zaczął loczek, chcąc się jakoś dogadać.

\- Nie Harry – spiorunowała chłopaka wzrokiem – Nigdy więcej mnie nie proś, abyś mógł zabrać gdzieś Lou. Nie zgadzam się. Zawiodłam się na tobie Harry, zaufałam ci, a ty mnie zawiodłeś – kończąc swoją przemowę zniknęła za drzwiami salonu.

Dwójka chłopaków, w ciszy, powoli skierowała się na piętro, kiedy byli już obok swoich pokoi, Harry dostrzegł jak ciało szatyna drży. Od razu do niego podszedł, mocno do siebie przytulając. Z ust Louisa wydobył się cichy szloch.

\- Ciii, przykro mi Lou – zaczął gładzić jego plecy – Ale nie zostawię tego tak, obiecuję, że coś wymyślę.

Szatyn nie odpowiedział, tylko jeszcze głośniej zapłakał, mocząc koszulkę wyższego.

\- Chcesz dzisiaj ze mną zostać? Chcesz spać u mnie?

Tommo pokiwał głową, a loczek – nie wypuszczając chłopaka ze swoich objęć – poprowadził go do swojego pokoju.

Położyli się na łóżku, przytuleni do siebie. Louis płakał, dopóki nie zmorzył go sen. Harry przez cały ten czas gładził jego plecy i szeptał, uspokajające słowa. Nie pozwoli, aby Louis ponownie był przetrzymywany w domu. Musi mu pomóc.


	5. Chapter 5

Następnego dnia, kiedy Harry się obudził, szatyna przy nim nie było. Louis praktycznie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Na pytania odpowiadał cichymi mruknięciami i praktycznie cały czas chodził z pochyloną głową.  
Harry też nie miał humoru, co łatwo zauważył jeden z jego przyjaciół.  
\- Harry – Liam podszedł do kontuaru i oparł się na nim. Loczek siedział w pracy – w recepcji siłowni – grając w pasjansa, aby zabić nudę.  
\- Hmmm? – mruknął, ciągle wpatrując się w ekran komputera i klikając myszką.  
\- Wszystko dobrze?   
\- Tak – westchnął, przenosząc w końcu wzrok na swojego przyjaciela.   
\- Na pewno? Nie wydaje mi się?  
\- Eh, Jay się wczoraj wściekła – wytłumaczył posyłając mu smutne spojrzenie.  
\- Co? Czemu? – Payne był zaskoczony.  
\- Mieliśmy wczoraj wrócić najpóźniej o 19.00. Nie pilnowaliśmy czasu i byliśmy o 20.00. Dodatkowo żaden z nas nie odebrał jej telefonu.   
\- Było aż tak źle?  
\- Powiedziała mi, że ją zawiodłem i już nigdy więcej nie pozwoli Louisowi wyjść z domu.  
\- Jak Louis na to zareagował?  
\- Źle. Przy Jay się nie odezwał, jedynie spuścił głowę. Jednak na górze…popłakał się. A dzisiaj prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał i nie patrzył na nas.  
\- I co teraz? – Liam spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na loczka – Pozwolisz, aby Lou znowu był trzymany pod kloszem.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział pewnie – Na razie odpuszczę, dopóki sytuacja się nie uspokoi, a później postaram się z nią ponownie porozmawiać.  
\- Myślisz, że się uda?  
\- Mam nadzieję. Chcę mu pomóc – westchnął.  
\- Lubisz go - stwierdził Payne.  
\- Oczywiście, że go lubię – Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał czemu jago przyjaciel to powiedział.   
\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Podoba ci się.  
\- Co? – czemu poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, kiedy to usłyszał? – Nie jestem w nim zakochany.  
\- Ja tego nie powiedziałem. Powiedziałem, że Louis ci się podoba, ale skoro sam to zasugerowałeś, to coś musi w tym być – zaśmiał się.  
Harry już przygotowywał się aby coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy do kontuaru podszedł klient, tym samym przerywając ich rozmowę.  
*****  
Minął miesiąc, podczas którego Louis na powrót się w sobie zamykał. Harry razem z trójką przyjaciół próbowali to powstrzymać. Liam każdą przerwę pomiędzy zajęciami spędzał z szatynem, czasami dołączali do nich również Harry, Zayn i Niall. Kilka razy odprowadzili Tommo do domu. Niestety nie wiele to dawało. Louis rzadko się odzywał, często wydawał się być nieobecny. Nawet kiedy loczek przychodził do niego do pokoju Louisa, siedzieli w milczeniu lub mówił tylko on.  
W końcu, uznając, że minęła już wystarczająca ilość czasu, Harry ponownie postanowił porozmawiać z kobietą.  
Jay znajdowała się w salonie, siedziała na kanapie. W dłoniach trzymała książkę, a na stoliku przed nią stał kubek z parującą jeszcze herbatą.   
Styles niepewnie wszedł do środka, posyłając kobiecie lekki uśmiech, kiedy ta na niego spojrzała. Odwzajemniła go i ponownie wróciła do lektury.  
Loczek podszedł do fotela zajmując na nim miejsce i cicho odchrząknął, chcąc ponowie zwrócić na siebie uwagę.   
\- Coś się stało Harry? – spojrzała na zielonookiego.  
\- Chciałbym porozmawiać – odpowiedział. Widział jak kobieta na moment się napina, jednak po chwili ponownie się rozluźniła – Chodzi o Louisa.  
\- Nie! – odpowiedziała.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie Harry, wtedy powiedziałam to pod wpływem emocji. Byłam zła, jednak zdania nie zmienię. Nie pozwolę więcej Lou wyjść.  
\- Przecież nic się niestało. Owszem spóźniliśmy się godzinę, ale Louisowi nic nie dolegało, wręcz przeciwnie był szczęśliwy. Bawił się, poznał nowe osoby, zaczął się powoli otwierać, ale teraz ponownie się w sobie zamyka.  
Pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza. Harry czuł jak skręca go w żołądku i pocą mu się ręce ze zdenerwowania, kiedy czekał na reakcję kobiety.  
\- Nie Harry, zdania nie zmienię – ułożyła się wygodniej na kanapie i wróciła do czytania. Dała tym znać, że to koniec ich rozmowy.  
Czuł jak jego serce coś ściska, a do oczu napływając łzy. Jednak nie podda się, będzie dalej próbował.  
*****  
Tak jak postanowił, nie odpuścił. Jeszcze lika razy starał się porozmawiać z Jay i ją przekonać, niestety bez skutków. Twardo trzymała się swojego zdania i nie miała zamiaru go zmienić.   
Harry starał się również przekonać Louisa , aby to on spróbował porozmawiać ze swoją matką. On jednak odmawiał. Już dawno stracił nadzieję, że Jay zmieni kiedyś zdanie.   
Wydawałoby się, że Lou już nigdy nie wyjdzie z domu, jednak w końcu nadarzyła się okazja. Nie wykorzystanie jej byłoby grzechem.  
Harry właśnie wszedł do domu. Dzisiejsza praca go wykończyła, mieli bardzo duży ruch na siłowni i prawie cały czas pojawiał się jakiś klient. Dodatkowo Liam namówił go, aby po pracy został i jeszcze chwilę z nim poćwiczył.   
Teraz był spocony, obolały i zmęczony. Marzył o prysznicy, ciepłej kolacji i miękkim łóżku.  
\- Harry? – usłyszał kobiecy głos, dochodzący z salonu.  
\- Tak – wszedł do środka lekko się uśmiechając, kiedy zauważył, że obok Jay siedzi Louis.  
\- Dobrze, że już wróciłeś. Usiądź na chwilę muszę z wami porozmawiać – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
Posłusznie wykonał jej polecenie siadając na najbliższym fotelu.  
\- Jutro wyjeżdżam – zaczęła, kiedy tylko loczek zajął swoje miejsce – Wysyłają mnie na tygodniowe szkolenie. Wracam za tydzień w niedzielę. To, że mnie tu nie będzie nie znaczy, że Louis może wychodzić z domu, po za zajęciami. Siedzisz cały czas tutaj – zwróciła się do syna – Nie ruszasz się stąd.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał smutno głową.  
\- Harry nawet nie próbuj go namawiać, aby wyszedł z domu – teraz spojrzała na zielonookiego.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział, chociaż wiedział, że i tak nie posłucha. Ma zamiar wykorzystać ten tydzień, aby znowu wyciągnąć stąd Louisa.  
*****  
\- Lou, Louis! – Harry biegł za szatynem, który zmierzał w stronę wyjścia z terenu uczelni. Chłopak słysząc swoje imię zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył loczka.  
\- Stało się coś? – zapytał, gdy tylko Styles się przy nim zatrzymał.  
\- Nie – uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując swoje dołeczki – Po prostu idziemy z chłopakami coś zjeść. Może pójdziesz z nami?  
\- Nie Harry – jęknął – Już mówiłem Liamowi, że nie mogę.  
\- Louis…  
\- Wiesz co powiedziała mama, nie mogę – loczek widział jak w jego oczach szklą się łzy.  
\- Lou, twojej mamy tu nie ma. Nie dowie się, bo nie będzie miała jak. Przecież kiedy zadzwoni, nie będzie wiedzieć, że nie ma cię w domu.  
Widział jak w niebieskich tęczówkach pojawia się niezdecydowanie. Widział jak walczy sam ze sobą.  
\- Dobrze – skinął w końcu głową.  
Harry szeroko się uśmiechnął, chwytając dłoń szatyna i pociągnął go w stronę Liama, Niall i Zayna, którzy czekali na nich kilka metrów dalej.  
*****  
Siedzieli w jednym z okolicznych fast foodów. Pomiędzy nimi toczyła się wesoła rozmowa, nawet Louis w niej uczestniczył, a z jego twarzy nie schodził szeroki uśmiech. Harry widział jak w jego oczach pojawia się blask, który ostatni raz widział gdy zabrał szatyna na kręgle. Cieszył się, że chłopak zgodził się z nimi iść. Także pozostała trójka była szczęśliwa, że Louis tutaj był.  
\- Hej – piątka przyjaciół odwróciła głowy słysząc, który nie należał do żadnego z nich.  
Obok ich stolika pojawiło się dwóch chłopaków, których Harry dobrze znał.  
\- Aiden, Nick – zawołał wesoło Liam.  
\- Możemy się przysiąść? – zapytał się Nick.  
\- Jasne – Harry przesunął się bliżej okna, przysuwając do siebie Louisa i robiąc miejsce dla Aidena. W tym samym czasie Nick przysunął sobie krzesło do ich stolika.  
\- Hej, jesteś Louis? – Aiden zwrócił się do szatyna, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń – Aiden – przedstawił się.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową, ściskając jego dłoń.  
\- To mój kuzyn Nick – wskazał na chłopaka, który siedział obok niego.  
Louis spojrzał na niego i po chwili spłonął rumieńcem, kiedy Nick puścił do niego oczko. Harry zmarszczy brwi, widząc to. Nie podobało mu się to. Nieświadomie owinął ramię dookoła Tommo.  
\- Znasz Louisa? – Niall spojrzał na Aidena.  
\- Tak, z liceum. Byliśmy na tym samym roku, ale w różnych klasach. Kiedyś próbowałem zaprosić go na randkę, ale uciekł nie dając mi odpowiedzi – zaśmiał się.  
Zayn słysząc to wybuchł śmiechem, z kolei Harry zacisnął swój uścisk dookoła szatyna, przyciągając go do siebie. Nie podobało mu się, że kolejna osoba próbowała poderwać Louisa. Nie rozumiał swojego zachowania, przecież jego i Tommo nic nie łączyło, ale nie podobało mu się to.   
Widział jak chłopak się czerwieni i bąka ciche przeprosiny.  
\- Louis ile razy to się wydarzyło? – zapytał ze śmiechem Liam.  
\- Um…nie wiem, nigdy nie liczyłem.   
\- Czyli więcej niż te dwa razy?  
Louis w ramach odpowiedzi pokiwał głową, a jego twarz w tym momencie przypominała dorodnego pomidora.  
Więcej niż dwa razy? To pokazywało loczkowi jak bardzo Louis był atrakcyjny. Oczywiście nigdy w to nie wątpił, już podczas pierwszego spotkania uznał, że Lou był piękny, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że tak bardzo nieśmiała i skryta osoba może mieć tak duże powodzenie.  
\- Może teraz się zgodzisz?  
\- A może umówisz się ze mną? – zza pleców Aidena doszedł głos Nicka.   
Louis spłonął rumieńcem, spuszczając głowę i przysuwając się jeszcze bardziej do Harry’ego, który teraz siedział ze ściągniętymi brwiami i mocno zaciśniętymi ustami. Czuł jak jego sympatia do Aidena i Nicka zaczyna maleć. Nie chciał, aby Louis się umówił z którymkolwiek z nich.  
\- Spokojnie, tylko żartowaliśmy – zaśmiał się Aiden.  
\- Harry wyluzuj – Nick zwrócił się do loczka – Nie odbijemy ci chłopaka.  
\- Oni nie są parą – wyjaśnił Liam.  
\- Przynajmniej oni tak twierdzą – zaśmiał się Malik.  
Harry posłał swoim przyjaciołom mordercze spojrzenie. Dobrze wiedzieli, że on i Lou nie byli parą. No właśnie nie byli i dobrze o tym wiedział. Więc czemu był tak bardzo zaborczy w stosunku do Lou. Przecież lubił go tylko jako przyjaciela, prawda? Prawda?!  
\- Macie plany na piątek? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Nicka.  
\- Raczej nie – odezwał się Zayn – Jakieś propozycje?  
\- Robimy z Aidenem imprezę. Zapraszamy was – odpowiedział wesoło, a jego oczy zatrzymały się na Louisie.  
\- Jasne, że przyjdziemy – wykrzyknął wesoło Niall.  
\- Louis – Harry szepnął tak, aby tylko szatyn go usłyszał – Pójdziesz tam ze mną?  
\- Um…ja nie wiem – dwie błękitne tęczówki spojrzały na loczka – Co jeśli mama się dowie.  
\- Niby jak? Nie ma jej, a nikt jej na pewno nie powie. Chciałbym, żebyś tam poszedł.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową nieśmiało się uśmiechając.  
*****  
\- Harry, wracasz do domu? – Louis spojrzał na loczka, naciągając na uszy beanie, kiedy opuścili bar.  
\- Mam pracę – wytłumaczył.  
\- Och – widział jak na twarzy chłopaka pojawia się zawód.  
\- Jeśli chcesz możesz pójść z nami.  
\- Nie, nie chcę przeszkadzać.  
\- Nie będziesz, ja i tak przez większość czasu się nudzę – posłał mu zachęcający uśmiech.  
\- A co na to twój szef? Nie będzie zły?  
\- Mark? Daj spokój, na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Prawda Liam? – spojrzał na chłopaka, który przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.  
\- Jasne, że nie – uśmiechnął się szeroko – Chodź z nami, nie będziesz przecież siedział sam w domu.  
\- Zgoda.  
*****  
Harry siedział przy biurku nie potrafiąc się na niczym skupić. Gdy tylko dotarli na siłownię, Louis siedział z Harrym przy kontuarze nudząc się niemiłosiernie. Loczek miał kilka spraw do załatwienia, więc nie mógł dotrzymać towarzystwa szatynowi. Mark widząc to zaproponował Lou, aby pomógł na sali ćwiczeń, jeśli ma ochotę. Mógłby podawać wodę lub ręczniki, jeśli ktoś by go o to poprosił. Zgodził się i teraz Harry ze swojego miejsca obserwował jak wiele osób, zarówno mężczyzn jak i kobiet, flirtowało z Louisem. On oczywiście za każdym razem wściekle się rumienił spuszczając głowę i mówiąc coś cicho, ale z czasem zauważył, że szatyn stał się odrobinę odważniejszy i wdawał się z nimi w dłuższe dyskusje.  
\- Przestaniesz się znęcać nad długopisem, czy mam powiedzieć Louisowi, żeby to wrócił – spojrzał w bok, gdzie zauważył Marka. Stał oparty o kontuar, a na jego twarzy widoczny był złośliwy uśmieszek.  
\- Co? – spytał nieprzytomnie.  
\- Zaraz w dłoni rozwalisz długopis – dopiero teraz spojrzał na swoją dłoń w której trzymał czarny długopis, jego uścisk był bardzo silny. Poluźnił go odkładając przedmiot na biurko – Jesteś zazdrosny?  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – burknął. Przecież nie jest zazdrosny, prawda? Prawda?  
\- Oszukuj siebie dalej – zaśmiał się mężczyzna odchodząc od chłopaka.  
Po chwili na krześle obok loczka pojawił się Lou. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, a oczy błyszczały.  
\- Hej, Mark powiedział, że się nudzisz i żebym ci dotrzymał towarzystwa, więc jestem – powiedział wesoło, wywołując tym u Harry’ego szeroki uśmiech.  
*****  
Dni szybko leciały. Praktycznie każdy wyglądał tak samo. Rano zajęcia, następnie szli coś zjeść, praca do której Lou chodził z Harrym i wspólny powrót do domu.   
Piątek szybko nadszedł. Louis przez cały dzień był strasznie podekscytowany. Przed wyjściem szatyn co chwilę przybiegał do pokoju loczka, aby ten doradził mu co powinien ubrać, jak się ma na miejscu zachowywać i ogólnie, aby mu opowiedział jak wyglądają takie imprezy. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie wiedział go w takim stanie.   
*****  
Weszli do zaciemnionego domu. Głośna muzyka sączyła się z głośników, a w powietrzy unosił się odór alkoholu i spoconych ciał. Impreza trwała w najlepsze.  
\- Louis, Harry – odwrócili się słysząc jak ktoś ich woła. W ich stronę zmierzał Aiden. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech – Cieszę się, że przyszliście. Zayn, Niall i Liam już tutaj są – dodał idąc przywitać kolejnych gości.  
Weszli w głąb domu, odnajdując salon, który w głównej mierze służył za parkiet. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdowała się plątanina ciał, które poruszały się w takt muzyki. Harry ujął dłoń Louisa i pociągnął go do kuchni, gdzie do plastikowych kubków nalał im alkoholu.  
\- Piłeś kiedyś? – spytał, podając szatynowi kubek.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział, wąchając zawartość i marszcząc przy tym nos. Upił odrobinę i skrzywił się lekko. Loczek miał ochotę się zaśmiać widząc minę chłopaka.  
\- Poczekaj – sięgnął po sok i dolał do kubka niebieskookiego. Ten od razu spróbował – Lepiej?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się.  
Ruszyli dalej, po chwili odnajdując swoich przyjaciół. Powoli pili zawartość swoich kubków wesoło rozmawiając. Harry widział jak na policzkach Lou pojawiają się rumieńce, od wypitego alkoholu, a oczy błyszczą jeszcze bardziej. Przybywało mu również odwagi.  
W pewnym momencie Harry wyciągnął go na parkiet. Chłopak nie stawiał oporów, wręcz przeciwnie chętnie poddał się muzyce. Tańczyli blisko, co chwilę się o siebie ocierając. Był zaskoczony ruchami szatyna, tym jak pewny siebie był w tej chwili. Jednak skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że mu się to nie podobało. Położył dłonie na jego biodrach, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie.  
Po kilku piosenkach ponownie wrócili do kuchni, gdzie cały siedzieli ich przyjaciele.  
\- Hej! – wesoły głos rozbrzmiał obok nich. Przy Louisie pojawił się Nick, zarzucając mu rękę na ramię – Harry nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko jeśli porwę Louisa ze sobą? Co ty na to Lou? – przeniósł wzrok na niższego.  
Loczek spojrzał niepewnie na szatyna, z nadzieję, że jego reakcja będzie taka jak zawsze. Spłonie rumieńcem odsuwając się od Nicka. Jednak szatyn tylko zachichotał kiwając głową. No tak, chłopak był już wstawiony. Alkohol go otworzył, sprawił, że stał się odważniejszy i pewniejszy ciebie.  
\- Jasne – siłą powstrzymał się, aby nie zabrzmiało to jak warkniecie.  
Nie chciał, aby Lou szedł gdziekolwiek z Grmichawem, ale nie miał prawa mu zabronić, skoro sam chciał.  
\- Świetnie – sięgnął po dwa kubki, nalewając do nich alkoholu i podając jeden Tommo, po czym pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia.  
Harry stał przy blacie posyłając sztylety z oczu w kierunku Nicka. Miał ochotę podbiec zabierając od niego szatyna i wyjść z tej imprezy.  
\- Stary uważaj – krzyk Lima przywrócił go na ziemię.  
Spojrzał na swoją dłoń w której spoczywał zgnieciony kubek, a resztki alkoholu spływały po jego ręce.   
\- Jeśli nie chcesz, aby Louis był z Nickiem to idź go zabierz.  
\- Co? – spojrzał na trójkę swoich przyjaciół.  
\- Widać, że jesteś zazdrosny – Niall położył mu dłoń na ramieniu – I nie zaprzeczaj – dodał szybko widząc, że chce zaprzeczyć.  
\- Nie jestem zazdrosny – trwał przy swoim zdaniu.  
\- Skoro tak, to przestań zabijać wzrokiem każdego kto próbuje poderwać Louisa i idź się zabaw i kogoś zalicz. Może się odrobinę uspokoisz.  
\- Zrobię to – odpowiedział, wychodząc z kuchni.  
Nie musiał długo szukać, już po chwili tańczył na środku parkietu z drobną, rudowłosą dziewczyną. Była naprawdę piękna, jednak nie potrafiła sprawić, aby zapomniał o Louisie. Mimo wszystko dobrze się bawił, do czasu. W pewnym momencie jego wzrok spoczął na drugim końcu pokoju. Widział jak ciało Louisa jest mocno przyciśnięte do Nicka. Obejmowali się w tańcu. Dłonie Grimchawa zjechały na pośladki szatyna mocno je ściskając. Lou ciągle chichotał, a jego rumieńce były większe niż wcześniej. Louis był w tym momencie kompletnie pijany i chyba nie do końca był świadomy tego co się dzieje.  
Harry widział jak Nick schyla się i całuje niższego chłopaka, a ten to oddaje. Czuł jak jego serce na moment zamiera, a żołądek nieprzyjemnie się skręca. Spuścił wzrok spoglądając na dziewczynę przed sobą. Widział jak zalotnie się do niego uśmiech i mruga. Nie namyślając się długo pocałował ją, jednak to nie było to czego oczekiwał. To nie były te usta, które chciał całować. To nie była ta osoba, którą w tej chwili chciał trzymać w ramionach.  
Oderwał się od dziewczyny spoglądając w miejsce gdzie powinien stać Louis i Nick, jednak ich już tam nie było. Poczuł jak jego żołądek zacieśnia się jeszcze bardziej. Nie podobało mu się to, miał złe przeczucia.  
Odsunął się od dziewczyny posyłając jej przepraszające spojrzenie i odszedł. Musiał zabrać stąd Louisa. Chłopcy mieli rację, był zazdrosny. Louis mu się podoba i nie chce, aby inni się obok niego kręcili. W końcu postanowił się sam przed sobą przyznać.   
Wszedł do kuchni, jednak nie znalazł tam nikogo znajomego. Z mocno bijącym sercem ruszył na dalsze poszukiwania. Na tarasie znalazł Liama, zarywającego do jakiejś dziewczyny. Zastanawiał się jak mogą siedzieć w taki ziąb na zewnątrz, przecież jest grudzień. Podszedł do niego, nie przejmując się tym, że może im przeszkodzić.  
\- Liam, widziałeś Louisa?  
\- Ostatni raz jak tańczył z Nickiem.  
Przyjaciel niewiele mu pomógł. Rzucając ciche „dzięki” ruszył dalej. W holu stała grupka ludzi pijąc alkohol i rozmawiając.   
\- Widzieliście Louisa? – podszedł do nich.  
\- Kogo?  
No tak, powinien inaczej to pytanie zadać. Zważając na to jak wyglądało do tej pory życie Lou, mogli go nie kojarzyć.  
\- A widzieliście Nicka Grimshawa? – poprawił pytanie.  
\- Jakiś czas temu widziałam jak szedł z jakimś chłopakiem na górę – odezwała się jedyna dziewczyna w tym gronie.  
Pokiwał głową w ramach podziękowania i ruszył w stronę schodów. Już po chwili przechodził przez korytarz otwierając drzwi z nadzieją, że to za nimi znajdzie Louisa. Nie przejmował się parami, które wrzeszczały gdy im przeszkadzał. Miał to gdzieś, w tej chwili chciał znaleźć szatyna i go stąd zabrać.  
Podszedł do kolejnych drzwi, powoli je otwierając i wszedł do środka. Bingo! Louis stał przyciśnięty do ściany całując się z Nickiem. Brakowało mu koszulki, a długie palce Grimshawa majstrowały przy zamku chłopaka.  
Nie namyślając się podszedł do nich, odpychając go od Louisa. Nick wylądował na ziemi, z zaskoczeniem wpatrując się w Harry’ego. Uwagę loczka przykuł jednak chichoczący Lou.  
\- Co jest? – warknął, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się złość.   
Styles nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego podszedł do szatyna podając mu jego koszulkę.  
\- Cześć Harry – zachichotał odbierając swoja część garderoby i próbując ją ubrać. Loczek uznałby to za urocze, gdyby nie to w jakiej sytuacji teraz się znajdowali.  
Widząc jak chłopak się męczy pomógł mu się ubrać i wyprowadził go z pokoju.  
\- Co z tobą, nie miałeś nic przeciwko! – słyszał za sobą krzyki Nicka, który za nimi szedł – Harry, daj spokój! Przecież nie chciałem nic złego.  
Styles mając tego dość, zatrzymał się i odwrócił wymierzając cios Grimshawowi, który ponownie upadł. Wywołało to głośniejszy chichot u niebieskookiego.   
Chwycił dłoń szatyna i wyprowadził na zewnątrz, biorąc po drodze ich kurtki. Przed domem uderzyło w nich zimne do powietrze.  
\- Zimno mi – odezwał się Louis.  
Harry objął go ramieniem przyciągając go do siebie. Niższemu plątały się nogi i się potykał, co wywoływało u niego kolejne salwy chichotu.   
\- Harry – spojrzał na szatyna, widząc jego wesołą twarz. Błyszczące, błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego – Lubię cię. Uwielbiam twoje oczy – powiedział z szerokim uśmiecham – twój uśmiech i dołeczki – wtulił się w loczka – Podobasz mi się – wymruczał wtulając twarz w jego kurtkę.  
Harry czuł jak jego serce na moment zamiera, aby po chwili zaczęło bić jak szalone. Louis powiedział właśnie, że loczek się mu podoba. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, chcąc odpowiedzieć, kiedy szatyn ponownie uniósł głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.  
\- Lou, co jest?  
\- Chyba będę wymiotował – powiedział cicho, odwracając się tyłem do Styles i zwracając zawartość swojego żołądka na trawnik. Do ich nozdrzy dotarł nieprzyjemny, kwaśny zapach. Mimo to Harry podszedł do Louisa odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy i gładząc po plecach.  
\- Lepiej – spytał, kiedy chłopak się uspokoił.  
\- Trochę – mruknął.  
\- Możemy iść?  
Louis pokiwał głową, prostując się i mrucząc ciche przeprosiny. Styles posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech i chwytając za dłoń, wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił po taksówkę.


	6. Chapter 6

Z wielkim trudem uniósł swoje ciężkie powieki, które ponownie opadły. Jak na razie zbyt wielkim problemem, było dla niego utrzymanie otwartych oczu. Było mu zbyt wygodnie. Leżał na miękkim materacu, ktoś przyjemnie ciepły, był wtulony w jego ciało, a do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach herbaty wymieszanego z zapachem pomarańczowego żelu pod prysznic i czymś, czym pachniała tylko jedna osoba - Louis.   
Ponowie uchylił swoje powieki, mrugając kilka razy i rozglądając się dookoła. Znajdował się w swoim pokoju. Ostateczni zatrzymał wzrok na twarzy śpiącego jeszcze szatyna. Wyglądał uroczo. Brązowe roztrzepane włosy, długie ciemne rzęsy, zaróżowione od snu policzki i lekko rozchylone usta, które aż kusiły, aby je pocałować.  
W pierwszej chwili nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego śpią razem, ale później wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. Po powrocie do domu Lou ponownie zwymiotował. Kiedy się uspokoił Harry pozwolił mu, aby umył zęby i wziął prysznic, następnie zajmując jego miejsce, kiedy szatyn zwolnił łazienkę. Wchodząc do swojego pokoju nie spodziewał się zastać tam chłopaka, który uparł się, aby spać tej nocy z nim, a kimże był Harry aby odmówić pijanemu, chichotającemu Louisowi, który w tamtej chwili był najbardziej uroczą osobą, jaką loczek kiedykolwiek widział.   
Styles próbował się wyswobodzić z objęć szatyna, chcąc iść do kuchni i przygotować śniadanie, jednak jego plan się nie powiódł. Louis tylko wzmocnił swój uścisk wokół jego tali, marszcząc nos i cicho mrucząc. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, który wydostał się z jego ust. Brwi szatyna zostały ściągnięte, jego powieki zaczęły drgać i po chwili odsłonił piękne, zaspane, błękitne tęczówki. Od razu je zamknął, wydając z siebie cichy syk.  
\- Dzień dobry – zaśmiał się cicho loczek – Główka boli.  
Lou nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową.  
\- Chodź – wyswobodził się z objęć szatyna – Dam ci coś na ból głowy i zjemy śniadanie.  
Ponownie pokiwał głową, powoli podnosząc się z łóżka i podążył za Harrym. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił loczek po wejściu do kuchni, było podanie tabletek przeciwbólowych i szklanki wody, szatynowi, który już siedział przy kuchennym stole.   
\- Co się wczoraj stało? – Lou odłożył pustą szklankę na stół i spojrzał na loczka, który przygotowywał jajecznicę.  
\- A co pamiętasz? – kątem oka zerknął na szatyna.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której Louis się zamyślił. Harry czekając aż chłopak się zastanowi, postawił wodę na herbatę i umieścił chleb w tosterze.   
\- Hmmm – loczek wyobraził sobie jak Louis marszczy brwi – Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętam jest taniec z Nickiem – jego głos zrobił się nagle cichszy i niepewny.  
Harry odwrócił się na moment widząc jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec.  
\- Pod wpływem alkoholu byłeś odważniejszy – zaśmiał się – Plus bardziej uroczy i ciągle chichotałeś – widział jak jego twarz robi się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.  
\- Powiesz mi co było później? – bąknął wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.  
\- No cóż…całowałeś się z Nickiem…  
\- Co? – przerwał mu wysoki pisk, którego Louis od razu pożałował.  
\- Później poszedłeś z nim do jego sypialni – twarz szatyna pobladła – Ale spokojnie w porę cię odnalazłem i zabrałem stamtąd. Do niczego nie doszło – położył na stole dwa talerze i kubki z herbatą.   
\- To dobrze – odetchnął z ulgą – Dziękuję – posłał loczkowi nieśmiały uśmiech.   
\- Myślałem, że podoba ci się Nick – droczył się z nim Styles.  
\- Nie – burknął, wbijając wzrok w swoje jedzenie.  
\- Hej – wyciągnął dłoń dotykając tej szatyna – Tylko żartowałem, też się cieszę, że do niczego pomiędzy wami nie doszło – czuł jak jego policzki robią się cieplejsze.  
\- Oh – wyrwało się ust Tomlinsona.  
\- Lou? Um…chciałbyś może gdzieś wyjść ze mną, dzisiaj? – spytał, mocniej chwytając dłoń szatyna. W końcu odważył się zadać to pytanie. W końcu zrozumiał co tak naprawdę czuje do tego uroczego chłopaka.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Um…Lou, chyba nie zrozumiałeś. Zapraszam cię na randkę – Harry czuł jak mocniej się rumieni.  
\- Oh – jego szeroko otwarte, błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w zdziwieniu w loczka.  
\- Nie, zapomnij to…  
\- Nie! – przerwał – To znaczy, tak. Chętnie z tobą pójdę – posłał Harry’emu szeroki uśmiech, który Styles odwzajemnił.  
*****  
Harry stał przed otwartą szafą zastanawiając się co powinien ubrać. Wiedział, że nie powinien się tym tak przejmować, Lou widział go już w różnych strojach, nawet nago. Zachichotał cicho pod nosem przypominając sobie ten moment, jednak po chwili się uspokoił ponownie zaglądając do szafy. Chciał dzisiaj wyglądać wyjątkowo dobrze dla Louisa.   
Spojrzał na zegarek, chcąc sprawdzić ile ma czasu. To co odkrył nie spodobało mu się, zostało mu 10 minut. Wyciągnął z szafy pierwsze lepsze ciuchy, w których powinien dobrze wyglądać i pognał do łazienki. Szybko założył je na siebie, umył zęby i równo o 18.00 zapukał do drzwi pokoju szatyna.  
\- Cześć – z wnętrza pomieszczenia wyłonił się drobny szatyn.   
Harry czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a w głowie panuje chaos. Nie potrafi z siebie wydusić słowa. Louis miał na sobie szary, lekko za duży sweter, który idealnie podkreślał jego błękitne, błyszczące tęczówki i odsłaniał obojczyki. Na nogach miał ciemne, idealnie przylegające dżinsy. Brązowe włosy były roztrzepane, usta układały się w nieśmiałym uśmiechu, a policzki zdobił drobny rumieniec. Jednym słowem wyglądał pięknie i cholernie gorąco.  
\- Harry – w głosie Louisa był lekki niepokój – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Um…ja…tak – uśmiechnął się na potwierdzenie swoich słów – Wyglądasz pięknie.  
\- Dziękuję – na jego twarz wkradł się większy rumieniec.  
\- Gotowy?  
\- Tak.  
Loczek chwycił dłoń niższego, splatając ich palce i pociągnął w kierunku wyjścia.  
*****  
Weszli do niewielkiej, ale przytulnej i klimatycznej restauracji. Harry odkrył ją jakiś czas temu i do razu o niej pomyślał, kiedy zaprosił szatyna na randkę. Miał nadzieję, że mu się spodoba. Zajęli stolik w tyle pomieszczenia, gdzie mieli więcej prywatności. Loczek odsunął krzesło dla Louisa, który z rumieńcem na twarzy mu podziękował i zajął swoje miejsce. Od razy, gdy tylko Harry usiadł na swoim krześle, obok nich pojawił się kelner, wręczając menu i pytając się, czy podać coś do picia. Po chwili zniknął, a Harry spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. Widział jak rozgląda się dookoła z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Co myślisz? – spytał, przygryzając swoją wargę. Chciał, aby Louisowi się podobało.  
\- Ładnie tu – odpowiedział, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, a na ich twarzach pojawiły się uśmiechy.  
\- Cieszę się – odpowiedział z ulgą, po czym otworzył swoją kartę, przeglądając proponowane dania.  
Na początku pomiędzy nimi było lekko niezręcznie, jednak z czasem zaczęło to znikać, a ich rozmowy stały się takie jak dawniej. Pełne różnych opowieści, zarówno tych wesołych jak i mniej, które pozwalały im jeszcze lepiej siebie poznać.   
Harry nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od roześmianego Tomlinsona z lekkimi rumieńcami, dlatego nie zdziwił się, kiedy jego widelec zamiast trafić do ust, spotkał się z jego brodą, po czym kawałem pieczeni spadł na jego białą koszulkę brudząc ją. Cała sytuacja wywołała szczery śmiech szatyna. Harry uznał, że dla takiego widoku mógłby to powtórzyć.  
Przy dobrej zabawie czas szybko mija. Chłopcy mieli wrażenie, że dopiero co weszli do restauracji, a teraz przed nimi stał już deser.  
Louis zamówił ciasto czekoladowe bitą śmietaną na wierzchu, a Harry szarlotkę na ciepło z lodami.   
Gdy tylko kelner odszedł Harry wyciągnął swoją dłoń, zgarniając palcem trochę bitej śmietany z deseru szatyna i kierując go w stronę swoich ust, jednak zatrzymała go dłoń Louisa, która chwyciła jego nadgarstek.  
\- Ej, to moje – oburzył się.  
Przysunął dłoń loczka do siebie i zassał lekko jego palec, zlizując z niego bitą śmietanę, a z jego ust wydostał się cichy pomruk zadowolenia. Harry nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania po Lou. Czuł jak robi mu się gorąco, a w jego ustach jest sucho. Obserwował jak różowe usta szatyna wypuszczają jego palec, a z nadgarstka znika jego dłoń.   
Louis spojrzał na loczka i widząc jego minę od razu do niego dotarło co zrobił i jak to wyglądało. Jego twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona.  
\- O boże – wydusił z siebie, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. J-ja nie chciałem.  
\- Hej, Lou – chwycił nadgarstki szatyna, odciągając dłonie od jego twarzy – Jest w porządku, naprawdę. Oboje wiemy, że nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie. Po za tym to moja wina.  
\- A-ale ja…to wyglądało jak…ja n-nie chciałem, by tak w-wyszło – wyjąkał z zażenowaniem spoglądając na loczka.  
\- Wiem Lou i naprawdę jest w porządku – posłała mu uspokajający uśmiech – Lepiej jedz deser, bo chcę cię jeszcze gdzieś zabrać.  
Tomlinson pokiwał niepewnie głową i wziął się za swoje ciastko. Zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza, którą ostateczni postanowił przerwać Harry i na szczęście mu się udało. Już po chwili ponownie wesoło rozmawiali.  
*****  
\- Gdzie idziemy? – Louis od 10 minut zadręczał Harry’ego tym pytaniem. Chłopak był jednak nieugięty i nie planował niczego zdradzać niższemu.  
\- Zobaczysz, już niedaleko – odpowiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
Pociągnął szatyna, przyspieszając kroku. W pewnym momencie wpadł mu do głowy ciekawy pomysł, więc zatrzymał się gwałtownie, przez co Louis na niego wpadł.  
\- Oj – wyrwało się z ust Tommo – Stało się coś?  
\- Nie – odpowiedział rozwiązując bandamę ze swoich włosów i stając za starszym chłopakiem, zawiązał mu ją na oczach.  
\- Ej, co to ma być? – jęknął.  
\- Będzie lepsza niespodzianka – zaśmiał się loczek.   
Z powodu zawiązanych oczu Lou musieli iść wolniej, jednak w końcu, po około 20 minutach, dotarli na miejsce zatrzymując się. Louis cały czas zadawał pytania mając nadzieję, że dowie się gdzie są jednak jedyne co mógł stwierdzić to, to że stali w kolejce. Rozpoznał to po tym jak się powoli przesuwali.   
\- Chodź, już prawie – Harry pociągnął Louisa, by w końcu na dłuższy czas się zatrzymać.  
Lou domyślił się, że weszli do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, a po chwili poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie.  
\- Gotowy? – Harry stanął za niższym, rozwiązując chustkę.  
\- Tak – materiał całkiem zniknął, a jego oczom pokazał się wspaniały widok. Razem z Harrym znajdowali się w London Eye, a przed nimi rozpościerał się widok na Londyn i Tamizę. Było już ciemno, więc miasto mieniło się tysiącami świateł. Niektóre pochodziły z ulicznych latarni, inne z wnętrz domów, a jeszcze inne z reklam na telebimach. To było coś pięknego i magicznego jednocześnie. Widok naprawdę potrafił urzec i zaczarować.  
\- Harry, to jest… - szatynowi brakowało słów.  
\- Rozumiem, że się podoba – stwierdził z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Tak, bardzo – odwrócił się do loczka, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i wtulając się w jego ciało – Dziękuje Harry.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko Lou – odpowiedział, całując go w czubek głowy i zaciągając się przyjemnym zapachem chłopaka.  
*****  
Nieubłaganie nadszedł koniec ich randki. Louis i Harry stali na ganku, przed drzwiami. Żadnemu z nich nie śpieszyło się, aby wejść do środka.  
\- Dziękuję Harry, to była najlepsza i w sumie jedyna randka na której byłem – stali naprzeciwko siebie, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od swoich oczu.  
\- Jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz zabiorę cię na więcej randek i o wiele lepszych – oznajmił z uśmiechem, a na twarzy Louisa pojawił się drobny rumieniec.  
\- Chętnie – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
Harry stał naprzeciwko szatyna, wpatrując się w niego i czując, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. Tak bardzo chciał to zrobić. Nie namyślając się dłużej przysunął się bardziej do chłopaka, nachylając się i łącząc ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Louis zaskoczony ruchem loczka zesztywniał, jednak po chwili się rozluźnił oddając pocałunek. Harry uśmiechnął się, obejmując niższego w tali i przyciągając bardziej do siebie. Polizał dolną wargę Louisa i po chwili otrzymał dostęp do wnętrza jego ust. Od razu zaatakował jego język i podniebienie. Słyszał jak ciche jęki wydostają się z gardła szatyna.  
Tak długo na to czekał. Praktycznie od chwili gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył Tommo marzył, aby móc posmakować tych cudownych, wąskich, różowych ust.  
Oderwali się od siebie, kiedy zaczęło im brakować powietrza.  
\- Teraz randkę można uznać za w 100% udaną – zaśmiał się loczek, składając całusa na zarumienionym policzku Lou.  
Weszli do środka ściągając kurtki i buty, i ruszyli w głąb domu. Zauważyli, że w salonie świeci się światło. Zaskoczeni skierowali się w tamtym kierunku, nie spodziewając się tego co tam, a raczej kogo, zastaną.  
Na kanapie, z kubkiem herbaty siedziała Jay, wściekłym wzrokiem wpatrując się w chłopaków. Jej brwi były ściągnięte, a usta tworzyły wąską linię. Harry słyszał jak Louis głośno przełyka ślinę i czuł jak jego ciało lekko drży.  
\- M-mamo – wyjąkał – C-co ty tu ro-robisz?  
\- Wróciłam wcześniej – powiedział ostrym tonem i nawet Harry poczuł jak przechodzi go nieprzyjemny dreszcz – Jak widać dobrze się złożyło. Nie posłuchaliście mnie. Louis miałeś zakaz wychodzenia z domy, z wyjątkiem zajęć.  
\- J-ja…  
\- Gdzie byliście? – z hukiem odłożyła kubek, wylewając jego zawartość na stolik.  
\- Przecież nic się nie stało – Harry próbował ich jakoś wybronić, załagodzić sytuację.   
\- Gdzie byliście? – podniosła się z kanapy.  
\- W restauracji i…i na London Eye – odpowiedział Louis.  
\- Po co? – syknęła mrużąc oczy.  
\- Byliśmy na randce – poinformował ją Harry.  
\- S-słucham? – na twarzy kobiety pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
\- Zaprosiłem Louisa na randkę, a on się zgodził. Właśnie z niej wróciliśmy – wytłumaczył.   
Zapanowała chwila ciszy, podczas której twarz kobiety odrobinę złagodniała.   
\- Przykro mi Harry – westchnęła – Nie chciałam tego robić, ale nie mam wyjścia. Muszę cię prosić, abyś jak najszybciej się stąd wyprowadził.  
\- C-co? – płaczliwy głos Louisa i zaskoczony Harry połączyły się ze sobą.  
Jay nie mogła go wyrzucić. Co prawda miał pracę i jakieś odłożone pieniądze, ale dalej nie było go stać na wynajem mieszkania.   
\- Przepraszam, ale masz zły wpływ na Louisa. Nie mogę pozwolić, abyś demoralizował mojego syna. Musisz jak najszybciej się wynieść.  
\- Nie – zaprotestował szatyn ściągając na siebie zaskoczone spojrzenie matki i loczka – Harry się stąd nie wyprowadzi – w jego głosie dosłyszalna wyła stanowczość i gniew.  
\- Wyprowadzi się – oznajmiła twardo.  
\- Jeśli Harry się wyprowadzi to ja razem z nim.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Skarbie, jesteś gotowy? – Harry wszedł do pokoju, aby sprawdzić jak Louis sobie radzi z pakowaniem – Zaraz przyjedzie Liam.

\- Już prawie – odpowiedział siadając na swojej torbie, próbując ją zapiąć.

Loczek zachichotał cicho widząc, jak jego chłopak walczy z bagażem. Musiał przyznać, że był to uroczy widok.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to już dwa miesiące jak są parą. Nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego chłopaka i teraz przynajmniej miał 100% prawo, aby być zazdrosnym.

I jeszcze dzisiejszy dzień…Nareszcie zamieszkają sami. Tylko ich dwoje w niewielkim mieszkaniu, blisko uczelni.

Pomimo tego, że Jay ustąpiła i nie trzymała już Louisa pod kluczem, a Harry’emu pozwoliła zostać u siebie w domu, chłopcy postanowili się wyprowadzić najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe, czyli w momencie, kiedy będzie ich stać. Dlatego też Louis z pomocą Harry’ego i pozostałych przyjaciół znalazł pracę jako kelner w kawiarni niedaleko siłowni, gdzie pracował Harry z Liamem.

\- Pomóc ci – loczek podszedł do swojego chłopaka i ściągnął go z walizki, całując w policzek, po czym sam wziął się za próbę zapięcia torby. Poszło mu gładko i szybko.  
\- Dziękuję – Lou zbliżył się do ukochanego całując go krótko w usta.

\- Chodź, pomogę ci znieść twoje torby na dół – ściągnął walizkę z łóżka ciągnąc ją za sobą, po drodze zgarniając sportową torbę i wieszając ją sobie na ramieniu. Szatyn wziął jeden z kartonowych pudeł, w którym miał książki i ruszył za loczkiem.

Jay siedziała w kuchni, posyłając im uśmiech, kiedy ich zobaczyła, jednak w jej oczach można było dostrzec smutek i łzy. Harry dobrze pamiętał rozmowę, którą odbył z nią Louis po ich pierwszej randce.

_2 miesiące wcześniej_

_\- Jeśli Harry się wyprowadzi to ja razem z nim._

_\- Słucham? – Jay spojrzała oniemiała na swojego jedynego syna._

_\- To co słyszałaś – założył ręce na piersi._

_\- Nie – zaprotestowała – On się wynosi, a ty zostajesz ze mną. Nie zgadzam się na twoją wyprowadzkę, słyszysz? Nie zgadzam się!_

_\- Nie masz prawa głosu w tej sprawie – odpowiedział natychmiast._

_Harry stał obok szatyna zszokowany. Po raz pierwszy widział, żeby Louis postawił się swojej mamie i odzywał się do niej w ten sposób. Nie podejrzewał, że chłopaka na to stać._

_\- Louis – w oczach kobiety zabłyszczały łzy._

_\- Mamo – westchnął, uspokajając się – Kocham cię i jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłaś, ale mam 20 lat. Mam prawo sam decydować o swoim życiu, o tym kiedy wyjdę z domu, z kim, gdzie i na jak długo._

_\- Wiem – spuściła głową, siadając na kanapie. Louis od razu do niej podszedł siadając obok i chwytając jej dłonie – Ja po prostu boję się, nie chcę, abyś mnie zostawił._

_\- Nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Jesteś moją mamą, kocham cię bardzo, bardzo mocno i jestem ci ogromnie wdzięczny. Wiem ile dla mnie poświeciłaś. Zawsze będziesz jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu, ale jestem już dorosły. Nadszedł czas, abym się usamodzielnił – zarówno po policzkach kobiety jak i jej syna potoczyły się łzy. Harry cały czas stał z boku przypatrując się całej tej sytuacji._

_\- Ja chciałam, abyś był bezpieczny i szczęśliwy – wychlipała._

_\- Teraz jestem, naprawdę. Nie odbieraj mi tego. Teraz gdy Harry tu się pojawił moje życie się zmieniło i naprawdę jest wspaniale. W końcu mam przyjaciół i nie siedzę cały dzień w domu._

_\- Boo, ja po prostu tak bardzo cię kocham – wyszlochała._

_Szatyn od razu przytulił swoją matkę i zaczął gładzić ją po głowie._

_\- Też cię kocham i nigdy cię nie opuszczę, ale… - westchnął robiąc krótką pauzę, zastanawiając się jak to powinien powiedzieć – ale chcę znaleźć pracę, odłożyć pieniądze i jak tylko będzie mnie stać, to się wyprowadzić._

_\- Co? – uniosła głowę i spojrzała sowimi zapłakanymi tęczówkami na syna._

_\- Mamo, tak będzie dla nas najlepiej. Nie sądzisz?_

_\- Masz rację – westchnęła po chwili namysłu – Ale będziesz mnie odwiedzać i dzwonić?_

_\- Oczywiście, zresztą ty też zawsze będziesz mogła do mnie zadzwonić i odwiedzić – posłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech._

Po tej rozmowie kobieta przeprosiła Harry’ego za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie i pozwoliła mu zostać. Z początku było jej ciężko pogodzić się z tym, że już nie sprawowała kontroli nad Louisem, przez co czasami wynikały pomiędzy nimi drobne sprzeczki, ale z czasem było coraz lepiej.

\- Kiedy Liam przyjedzie? – wstała od stołu, podchodząc do dwójki chłopaków.

\- Powiedział, że będzie o 12.00 – poinformował ją loczek, odkładając bagaże Louisa obok swoich – Idę po resztę – oznajmił znikając na schodach i dając chwilę czasu dla Louisa i Jay. Wiedział, że dla obojgu to jest trudne. Nawet jeśli Louis cieszył się, że w końcu będzie mieszkał tylko z Harrym, to zielonooki wiedział, że będzie mu bardzo brakowało matki i na początku może to ciężko znosić. Zresztą z kobietą na pewno będzie tak samo i nie zdziwi się jeśli będzie wydzwaniać do swojego syna, codziennie po kilka razy.

Zabrał dwa ostatnie pudła z pokoju Lou i zszedł z nimi na dół, w połowie schodów jednak się zatrzymał nie chcąc przeszkadzać swojemu chłopakowi i jego mamie. Stali w holu wtuleni w siebie. Twarz szatyn była ukryta w szyi rodzicielki, podczas gdy kobieta głaskała go po włosach i szeptała jak bardzo go kocha.

Harry odchrząknął, tym samym o sobie przypominając, kiedy Louis i Jay odsunęli się od siebie.

W tym momencie rozbrzmiał po domu dzwonek, oznajmujący przybycie Liama. Payne jako jedyny z nich posiadał samochód i zaoferował się, że pomoże przewieźć chłopakom bagaże do ich nowego mieszkania.

Po zapakowaniu wszystkich walizek, toreb i pudeł do auta pożegnali się z kobietą i zajęli swoje miejsca w pojeździe kierując się do ich nowego domu.

*****

\- Tak, właśnie skończyliśmy się rozpakowywać – po salonie rozniósł się głos Harry’ego. Przy uchu trzymał telefon.

Usiadł na kanapie, gdzie Louis zwinięty w kulkę drzemał. Jednak, kiedy zorientował się, że ciepłe ciało jego chłopaka znajduje się obok, zmienił pozycję wtulając się w niego. Loczek uśmiechnął się obejmują ramieniem mniejszego.

\- Nie Niall, nie możecie dzisiaj wpaść – odezwał się do słuchawki – Umówiliśmy się na jutro.

\- Dlaczego? – jęknął irlandczyk.

\- Jesteśmy z Lou zmęczeni, po za tym nasza lodówka świeci pustkami. Dopiero jutro idziemy na zakupy. Tylko byś jęczał, że jesteś głodny.

\- Ale…

\- Do zobaczenia Niall – odezwał się szybko, rozłączając, zanim blondyn zdążył coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

Odetchnął odkładając telefon na stolik, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się Louisie.

\- Zmęczony? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Tak – wymruczał sennie, mocniej wtulając się w loczka – I głodny – dodał i jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów szatynowi zaburczało w brzuchu, a z ust Harry’ego wydostał się cichy chichot.

\- Co powiesz, aby zamówić pizze? – zaproponował – Lub jeśli wolisz mogę iść do sklepu, coś kupić i zrobić nam kolację.

\- Pizza wystarczy – mruknął.

Harry pocałował go w czubek głowy i sięgnął po telefon, dzwoniąc do pizzerii. W ty czasie Lou powoli zaczął się rozbudzać. Uniósł lekko głowę, przejeżdżając nosem po szyi Harry’ego i po chwili zaczął na niej składać lekki pocałunki.

Chłopak odłożył telefon, wydając z siebie ciche pomruki zadowolenia. Zacisnął uścisk dookoła tali szatyna, przysuwając go bliżej siebie.

Był lekko zaskoczony tą śmiałością swojego chłopaka. Zazwyczaj to Harry był inicjatorem wszelkiego obściskiwania się i na tym się kończyło, ponieważ Louis uważał, że nie jest gotowy. Jednak teraz to starszy chłopak wszystko rozpoczął.

Tommo odsunął się na chwilę, wdrapując na kolana ukochanego i ponownie się przyssał do jego szyi. Dłonie Harry’ego na początku ściskały jego biodra, jednak po chwili zawędrowały na pośladki. Drobne ręce Louisa wślizgnęły się pod koszulką loczka, gładząc jego tors i zahaczając o twarde sutki, na co z jego gardła wydostało się ciche sapnięcie.

Louis ponownie się odsunął, spoglądając w zielone tęczówki ukochanego. Zarówno u loczka jak i szatyna, dostrzegalne było podniecenie.

Styles umieścił swoją dłoń na karku niebieskookiego i przyciągnął go do namiętnego pocałunku. Drugą dłonią bawił się rąbkiem koszuli chłopaka, by po chwili ją z niego zdjąć. Jego oczom ukazała się naga klatka piersiowa Lou. Tommo od razu się zarumienił, próbując zasłonić, jednak Harry ujął jego nadgarstki nie pozwalając mu na to.

\- Jesteś piękny – wyszeptał, zbliżając się twarz do Louis i przyssał się do jego obojczyka, robiąc tam malinkę. Z ust niższego wyrwał się miękki jęk.

\- Jeśli ja, to ty też – powiedział, kiedy Styles się od niego odsunął i ściągnął z niego koszulkę. Zaczął uważnie przyglądać się każdemu tatuażowi, opuszkami palców wodząc dookoła nich. Pochylił się całując miejsce nad obojczykiem i zaczął zjeżdżać pocałunkami w dół. Zsunął się z nóg loczka, klękając pomiędzy nimi i składając kolejne pocałunki na jego brzuchu. Dłonie chwyciły za klamrę paska i powoli go rozpięły. Kolejny był guzik i zamek.

\- Louis, co ty…? – Harry wpatrywał się zszokowany w swojego chłopaka. Tego to na pewno się po nim nie spodziewał.

\- Ciii… - przyłożył dłoń, do jego ust, aby go uciszyć.

Pociągnął za spodnie i z pomocą loczka pozbył się ich z jego nóg. W bokserkach Stylesa odznaczała się już sporej wielkości erekcja. Szatyn przycisnął do niej swoje wąskie usta, wyciskając tam pocałunek, a z gardła Harry’ego wyrwało się ciche skomlenie.

\- Lou – spojrzał na twarz starszego z pod przymrużonych powiek.

Boże, ten widok był gorący. Nie raz fantazjował, śnił o tej chwili i w końcu się jej doczekał. Louis klęczał przed nim i wszystko wskazywało na to, że zaraz mu obciągnie. Jego słodki, niewinny i nieśmiały Louis. Jednak w tym momencie, jego nieśmiałość jakby zniknęła.

Widział jak szatyn ciągnie za gumkę jego bokserek, pozbywając się ich. Chwycił w dłoń twardego penisa, poruszając nią po jego całej długości. Przejechał kciukiem po główce, rozsmarowując prejakulat, który zaczął wyciekać.

Loczek wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy główka zniknęła w gorących ustach Louisa, a jago język przejechał po szczelinie. Czuł jak ogarnia go rozkosz, kiedy cała jego długość zniknęła pomiędzy wargami niższego.

Błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego, z pod długich i ciemnych rzęs. Widział jak błyszczały i były ciemne z pożądania. Louis zassał policzki, biorąc go coraz głębiej. Według loczka szatyn wyglądał niezwykle grzesznie i gorąco. Podobał mu się ten widok i liczył na to, że od teraz będzie mógł częściej to podziwiać.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego dłoń powędrowała do włosów niebieskookiego, zaciskając się w nich i lekko za nie szarpiąc. Z jego gardła cały czas wydostawały się ciche westchnięcia i jęki, świadczące o tym jak ogromną przyjemność dawał mu jego chłopak. Czuł jak po jego ciele rozchodzi się fala przyjemności, a w podbrzuszu zaczyna kumulować się ciepło. Wiedział, że niewiele brakuje.

\- Lou… - jęknął, szarpiąc mocniej za włosy, tym samym dając znać szatynowi aby zaprzestał swoich działań.

Louis odsunął się od niego z głośnym mlaśnięciem, jednak nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać. Przejechał językiem po całej długości i ujął go w dłoń, poruszając nią.

\- Louis – warknął. Ten mały, nieśmiały chłopak właśnie doprowadzał go na skraj przyjemności.

Chwycił jego ramiona, podnosząc go i rzucając na kanapę, z ust Louis wydostał się pisk na ten niespodziewany atak. Harry od razu przylgnął do jego warg.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki śmiały? Hmm… - spojrzał na ukochanego ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- A co? Nie podobało ci się – spytał zadziornie, jednak nie udało mu się ukryć rumieńców, które świadczyły o tym, że czuje się lekko zawstydzony.

Loczek zaśmiał się, ponownie wbijając się w usta szatyna, po chwili przenosząc się na jego szczękę i szyję. W tym czasie jego dłonie powędrowały do spodni Louisa, szybko się ich pozbywając, razem z bielizną. Odsunął się od chłopaka, podziwiając jego ciało. Tommo był naprawdę piękny i tylko jego. Czuł jakby wygrał na loterii. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak Lou wybrał jego, podczas gdy mógł mieć każdego.

Ponownie spojrzał na twarz starszego, która teraz przypomniała dorodnego pomidora.

\- Czyżbyś już stracił całą odwagę – zaśmiał się, jednak nie dał czasu na odpowiedź, całując go. Uwielbiał to robić i nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek znudzi mu się składanie pocałunków na miękkich wargach kochanka. Ponownie zaczął całować jego szyję i pierś co jakiś czas robiąc kolejne malinki. Chciał, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, że Louis jest zajęty i nikt nie ma do niego prawa. Jego dłonie gładziły boki szatyna, czuł pod opuszkami miękką i delikatną skórę Louisa.

\- Poczekaj chwilę – wymruczał, odsuwając się od chłopaka i podnosząc z kanapy. Zniknął za drzwiami sypialni, wracając jak najszybciej w dłoni trzymając tubkę lubrykantu. Louis leżał na kanapie. Jego brązowe włosy były roztrzepane, każdy odstawał w inną stronę. Na twarzy były rumieńce, błękitne oczy były zamglone, a opuchnięte, różowe usta lekko rozchylone. Leżał tam, czekając na loczka. Odwrócił wzrok, czując, że jeszcze chwila, a będzie w stanie dojść n sam widok swojego chłopaka.

Jak najszybciej podszedł do kanapy, siadając pomiędzy jego nogami. Dłonie ułożył na udach chłopaka, gładząc je delikatnie.

\- Lou? Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz? – musiał się upewnić. Nawet jeśli jego szatyn to wszystko zainicjował, to musiał mieć pewność, że na pewno tego chce.

\- Tak – skinął głową, chociaż na twarzy dostrzegalny był lekki niepokój – Harry – zaskomlał, kiedy duża dłoń zielonookiego, ujęła jego penisa, przejeżdżając po nim kilka razy.

Jęknął w akcie protestu, kiedy dłoń jego chłopaka zniknęła. Harry sięgnął po tubkę, otwierając ją i rozprowadzając żel po swoich palcach.

Pochylił się i zaczął składać czułe pocałunki na udach starszego, podczas gdy jego palec lekko nacisnął na dziurkę szatyna. Nieprzygotowany na to, czując lekki dyskomfort napiął swoje miejsce.

\- Spokojnie – wyszeptał Harry, spoglądając w oczy ukochanego – Rozluźnij się, będzie dobrze.

Widział jednak, że niepokój z twarzy Louisa nie znika.

\- Ufasz mi – spytał, na co Tommo skinął głową – Więc nie bój się. Wiesz, że cię nie skrzywdzę. Jeśli coś będzie nie tak, to od razu przestaniemy. Dobrze?

Kiedy chłopak po raz drugi skinął głową, wrócił do całowania ud i brzucha szatyna, specjalnie omijając jego twardego i obolałego członka. Gdy tylko poczuł, że napór mięśni maleje, powoli, żeby nie sprawić bólu chłopakowi, wsunął w niego palec, na co z ust Lou, wydostało się syknięcie. Odczekał chwilę zanim zaczął nim poruszać, by po jakimś czasie dodać drugi, a później jeszcze trzeci. Wsadzał w Louisa palce, kręcąc nimi i rozciągając jego dziurkę.

Tommo leżał pod nim, wijąc się, a z jego ust wydostawały się dźwięki przyjemności. Grymas bólu całkowicie zniknął z jego twarzy, zastąpiony przez czystą rozkosz.

Harry nie potrafił się nacieszyć tym widokiem i dźwiękami jakie dochodziły z ust Louisa. Tak długo na to czekał i nareszcie ma to o czym marzył.

\- H-Harry – jęknął – Już, b-błagam.

Od razu wyciągnął swoje palce i ponownie wyciskając na dłoń żel, nasmarował swojego sterczącego penisa. Z jego gardła wydostało cię ciche sapnięcie, kiedy poczuł na nim swoją dłoń.

Nachylił się nad Louisem, całując go, kiedy ustawił się przed jego dziurką i powoli w nią wsunął. Czuł jak przyjemnie ciepły i ciasny jest jego chłopak. Musiał wykorzystać swoją całą silną wolę, aby się powstrzymać od mocnego pieprzenia.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – wysapał, spoglądając w błękitne, zamglone tęczówki.

\- T-Tak – ramiona Louis owinęły się dookoła jego karku i przyciągnęły go do kolejnego pocałunku.

Powoli zaczął ruszać biodrami. Każdy ruch był ostrożny i delikatny, nie chciał skrzywdzić swojego chłopaka.

\- Harry, szy-szybciej – sapnął, wychodząc swoimi biodrami naprzeciw ruchom loczka – P-proszę.

Styles przyspieszył swoje ruchy, nawet nie myśląc o tym, aby się sprzeciwić Louisowi. Zmienił kąt swoich pchnięć, a z ust szatyna wydostał się głośny i przeciągły jęk. Wiedział, że trafił w jego prostatę, więc kontynuował.

Lou sięgnął dłonią, do swojego spragnionego dotyku członka, pociągając za niego, w rytm pchnięć loczka.

\- B-blisko – wysapał szatyna, prosto w usta ukochanego.

\- Tak, j-ja też – jęknął, zwiększając moc pchnięć. Czuł jak po jego plecach i czole spływają kropelki potu, włosy przyklejają się do skroni, a w podbrzuszu kumuluje się dobrze znane mu ciepło.

Po chwili z gardła Louisa wydostał się długi, głośny jęk, jego plecy wygięły się w łuk i wytrysnął gorącą spermą na swoją klatkę. Harry poczuł jak szatyn zaciska się dookoła niego. Nie brakowało mu dużo, wykonał jeszcze kilka pchnięć i po chwili sam skończył. Ostrożnie wysunął się chłopaka, kładąc obok niego na kanapie i przyciągając do siebie jego rozgrzane i spocone ciało.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał prosto w rozchylone wargi Louisa i czule go całując.

\- Ja ciebie też – odszepnął, posyłając mu zmęczony uśmiech.

Harry poczuł jak jego usta rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechy, a po ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło. Właśnie po raz pierwszy wyznał Louisowi miłość i ten to odwzajemnił. W tej chwili czuł się niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Chciał właśnie ponownie pocałować szatyna, ale ktoś w tym momencie zapukał do drzwi.

Spojrzał zdezorientowany w tamtym kierunku, nie wiedząc, kto to i po co miałby przyjść. Przecież nie byli z Lou, aż tak głośni, żeby ktoś mógł usłyszeć i przejść na skargę. Przynajmniej jemu tak się wydawało.

\- To pewnie pizza – wybudził go głos Louisa. Teraz sobie przypomniał, że zanim Tommo zaczął się do niego dobierać, zamówili pizze.

Podniósł się z kanapy, założył spodnie i nie przejmując się koszulką wziął pieniądze, kierując się do drzwi. Za nimi stał dostawca, który na widok Harry’ego zrobił zmieszaną minę, zapewne domyślając się, co działo się w mieszkaniu. Podał mu pudełko, podając cenę i gdy tylko dostał odpowiednią kwotę, pożegnał się i jak najszybciej odszedł.

Harry wrócił do salonu, jednak Louisa tam nie było. Spojrzał w kierunku kuchni, skąd dochodziły dźwięki. Louis stał przy blacie, wyciągając kubki z szafki.

\- Robię herbatę – odwrócił się w kierunku loczka, który położył pudełko z pizzą na stole. Podszedł do Lou, owijając ręce dookoła niego i przyciągając do siebie.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – powiedział, wpatrując się prosto w błękitne tęczówki.

\- W co? W to, że w końcu się wyprowadziliśmy?

\- W to też. Jednak bardziej nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że jesteś mój – widział jak na twarzy szatyna pojawia się zaskoczenie i jakby lekkim niezrozumienie – Lou, jesteś piękny. Jest tyle osób, które chciałyby się z tobą umówić. Możesz mieć każdego, a ty wybrałeś mnie. Czasami po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Louis zaśmiał się na słowa swojego chłopaka, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach.

\- Oczarowałeś mnie już wtedy, gdy otworzyłem ci drzwi – odpowiedział – I to ja powinienem się zastanawiać czym sobie zasłużyłem na ciebie. Dzięki tobie w końcu wyrwałem się z domu. Gdyby nie ty dalej siedziałbym z mamą i nie posiadał żadnego życia. Dziękuję.

\- Chciałem, abyś był szczęśliwy.

\- Jestem, szczególnie gdy jesteś obok mnie – uśmiechnął się do ukochanego.

\- Kocham cię Lou – wymruczał, przybliżając się do jego ust.

\- Ja ciebie też – zdążył odpowiedzieć, zanim Harry połączył ich wargi w pocałunku.


End file.
